Yo también la amé
by Izumi Ackerman
Summary: Él estaba enamorado de su mejor amiga, lo ocultó por muchos años, trató de disimular y fingir que le era indiferente, hasta se consiguió una novia, pero el amor era más fuerte y todo cambió cuando apareció un chico el cual deseaba con locura a su amiga, y también, cuando ella comenzó a demostrar interés en él.
1. Prólogo

Estaba enamorado, la amaba, a ella, a mi mejor amiga, no existía mejor mujer que ella, la comencé a ver de esta manera hace años, ella era perfecta, hermosa, divertida, inteligente, astuta, en fin, podría estar horas y horas diciendo todas sus cualidades, pero a pesar de amarla tanto como lo hago, igual conozco sus defectos, es una chica temperamental, con mucho genio y no le gusta que le digan qué hacer, pero aun así, sus rabietas me hacen amarla más y más, estaba loco por ella.  
Las cosas se dieron de manera extraña entre nosotros, todos los acontecimientos que daré a conocer, tratan de explicar, más o menos, como pasó todo y dar algo de alivio a mi alma, aunque no todo es definitivo, han pasado algunas semanas desde que estoy encerrado en este lugar, a modo de refugio o retiro espiritual, tómese de la manera que sea, necesito recapacitar y ver que es lo que haré de mi vida.

El amor es algo tan cómico, trágico y hermoso, conlleva un sin fin de emociones y jamas se sabe o se sabrá, si es para siempre o si es verdadero, hay gente que le gusta aventurarse en este sentimiento, y no le da miedo sufrir las consecuencias, de algún fracaso o alguna desilusión, así era ella, Kagome, no le importaba llorar horas y horas por algún desamor, ella estaba enamorada del amor, y yo, al ser su mejor amigo, estaba ahí para animarla y al mismo tiempo sufrir en silencio.

Esta historia, aun no esta terminada, todo se decidirá después que salga de este lugar, todas las situaciones que Relataré son de suma importancia para mi, a modo de introspectiva, soy Koga y estoy enamorado de mi mejor amiga, como ya lo mencioné al principio.


	2. Capítulo 1: El inicio

Capítulo 1: El inicio.

Todo comenzó ese mes, un frío mes de Mayo, fui a buscar a Kagome, porque estaba en casa de Sango y habíamos quedado en ir a comprar algunos materiales para nuestra clase de artes, eramos compañeros, nuestro grupo de amigos era muy unido y popular en la escuela, yo pertenecía al equipo de atletismo, se me daba muy bien correr y era bastante veloz, Kagome y Sango eran muy listas, atléticas y hermosas, así que llamaban la atención en cualquier parte, también estaba mi mejor amigo, Bankotsu, amigos desde siempre igual que Kagome, solo que por un tiempo, odié mucho a Bankotsu, fue el novio de ella.

En fin, dados esos detalles, proseguiré; ese día manejé especialmente rápido, era viernes por la tarde y Kagome no asistió al colegio desde el miércoles, yo no la había ido a ver porque me parecía inapropiado, eran solo unos días, pero hablábamos siempre por teléfono, ella me llamaba. Por lo tanto, la extrañaba, al llegar me estacioné en la entrada de la casa, y salí del auto y vi salir a una molesta Kagome.

-¡Koga!- me saludó- a qué no sabes lo que ha hecho Sango- se quejó al momento que depositaba un beso en mi mejilla, tenía esa costumbre, Sango venia tras ella con una expresión algo molesta y poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-¿Qué pasó?- pregunté, apartando mi mirada de ella, a estas alturas, ya me estaba costando trabajo disimular.

-Sango invito a alguien a "nuestra" noche de Karaoke, mañana- dijo, muy molesta- Sabes qué es solo de amigos, Sango- se volvió hacia ella- Sabes lo que pasó la última vez.

-¡Ay Kagome! Es sólo un chico, y ya lo quiero conocer- hace tiempo que Sango estaba hablando por chat con un muchacho.

-Pero nosotros hace mucho tiempo quedamos en no llevar citas a nuestra noche de amigos- Kagome estaba realmente enojada, es que habían ocurrido varios desastres en ese entonces, por llevar citas, era cierto, pero solo los habíamos causado nosotros, pero sobre todo Bankotsu.

-Ya chicas, basta- dije para tranquilizar los ánimos- Kagome, será una excepción, dale la oportunidad a Sango- le dije mirándola a los ojos, pude notar por el rabillo del ojo que Sango, estaba sonriendo.

Al final, terminó aceptando, no sabía muy bien la razón, pero tenía un poder de convencimiento impresionante sobre ella, me imaginaba que era por tantos años de amistad, después de todo, eramos amigos desde los seis años, y ya teníamos diecisiete, y la he amado desde siempre.

Fuimos al centro comercial, Kagome estuvo callada todo el camino, miró por la ventana y estaba seria, tal vez, estaba molesta porque Sango llevaría a un chico, para ella ese acuerdo era inquebrantable, traté de hablarle pero cuando quise hacerlo, le subió el volumen a la radio, así que preferí dejarlo.

Caminamos por unas librerías comparando los precios, estábamos buscando las opciones más económicas, eramos solo estudiantes y no gozábamos con ninguna fortuna.

-¿Por qué no tienes novia, Koga?- preguntó ella, dejándome helado, sorprendido y no sabiendo qué responder- digo, nunca has tomado a nadie en serio- susurró- es como si ninguna fuera suficiente para ti- agregó, no entendía por qué rayos estaba diciendo este tipo de cosas, jamas me había hablado de estos temas, al menos no así.

-Eh...-no sabía qué responder- bueno...es que no he encontrado a la indicada- dije rápidamente.

-Nunca te has enamorado- afirmó, no entendí muy bien su tono de voz, era triste pero más que nada decepcionado, como un reproche- nunca has...olvídalo- sus palabras me dejaron descolocado, quizás estaba levantando alguna sospecha y Kagome ya sabía la verdad. De todos modos decidí hacerme el tonto.

Ya habiendo comprado todo lo necesario, de regreso, otra vez no dijo una sola palabra, su actitud me tenía preocupado, ella nunca se comportaba de esa manera conmigo, tal vez, de verdad le había molestado que tomara partido por Sango, pero era ilógico no permitirle eso, además, Sango estaba muy entusiasmada con ese chico. O podría ser lo otro, que ya desde ese entonces sabía la verdad, imposible.

(...)

Pasé pésima noche, estuve pensando en el pequeño distanciamiento con Kagome, ni siquiera me llamó anoche, siempre lo hacía.

Hoy era la noche de Karaoke, no tenía muchos ánimos de ir, pero era la oportunidad, donde todos nos íbamos de fiesta, como eramos todos compañeros de clase, no veíamos la necesidad de salir por las noches todo el tiempo juntos, por esa razón hace como dos años, habíamos decidido hacer la noche de Karaoke.

Estaba especialmente inquieto, tenía un extraño sentimiento, que no sabía como explicar, pensado en esto, mi móvil sonó estrepitosamente, haciendo que diera un pequeño salto.

-Si- contesté, sin ver el identificador.

-Oye idiota ¿Por qué rayos, Sango puede llevar a un imbécil que se quiere tirar y yo no, maldición?- del otro lado de la línea, Bankotsu estaba furioso- ¡contesta!

-Es diferente, idiota, tu y tus mujerzuelas, solo causan problemas- dije algo molesto.

-No es cierto, en fin ¿pasas por mi? se descompuso mi maldita moto.

\- Tengo que recoger a Kagome- respondí seco.

-Se irá con Yakotsu y Sango, te espero, idiota y no te tardes, Kagura también se irá con nosotros- no me dio tiempo de nada porque colgó, Bankotsu vivía muy lejos de mi casa, maldición, me había jodido en serio.

Me extrañó mucho que Kagome no se fuera conmigo, decidí llamarla, pero no me respondió, al parecer, estaba molesta conmigo y no entendía la razón.

Al llegar la noche, fui por el maldito Bankotsu, tardé demasiado, las chicas ya habían llegado al pequeño bar para estudiantes, donde no vendían alcohol, pero todo el mundo sabía de dónde obtenerlo, lo supe porque Sango me envió un mensaje.

Bankotsu y Kagura tardaron una eternidad en estar listos, yo ya estaba exasperado, aunque aún no llegaba el invitado de Sango, tenía un muy mal presentimiento, por lo que estaba bastante irritado. así que cuando mis estúpidos amigos subieron, me fui a toda velocidad, ellos ni siquiera lo notaron, estaban locos y el peligro, no significaba nada para ellos.

Llegamos al bar, pude notar que estaba lleno, cuando entrabamos, choqué con un tipo alto, de mirada desafiante, inmediatamente sentí una profunda aversión ante aquel sujeto, Bankotsu me tomó del brazo, para no armar problemas, no podía hacer algo así en nuestra noche de karaoke.

Me acerqué a la mesa donde estaban, pude ver que aún no llegaba la cita de Sango, las saludé a todos, y pedimos unas sodas, Kagome apenas me miraba.

Pasaron algunos minutos y veo a dos tipos acercarse a nuestra mesa, miró a Sango y se pone colorada cual tomate, así que comprendí, pero el otro, no se quien rayos era.

-Sango- dijo uno de ellos.

-Miroku- saludó contenta- ven, te presento a mis amigos- comenzó a hacer la ronda formal.

\- Bueno, como me pediste, traje a mi amigo- escuché decirle a Sango.

-Este es mi amigo, InuYasha- dijo Miroku, y pude notar que era el tipo con el que choqué en la entrada.

-Mucho gusto chicos- dijo y vi, como no despegaba la mirada de Kagome, y lo que es peor, ella tampoco despegaba la mirada de él, y le sonreía.

He aquí, el inicio de esto.


	3. Capítulo 2: Simplemente Kagome

Capítulo 2: Simplemente Kagome

InuYasha y Kagome, estuvieron hablando toda la noche, parecía que se conocieran de toda la vida, mi rabia aumentaba cada vez que los veía felices, yo estaba como un imbécil, todos los demás estaban disfrutando la maldita noche, menos yo, al momento de jugar al karaoke, ya todos estaban demasiado ocupados, me arrepentí mucho de haber roto la regla de no llevar citas a nuestra noche.

Luego de ver todo lo bien que estaban todos acompañados, entendí que de verdad necesitaba una novia, necesitaba olvidarme de Kagome, ella nunca se había fijado en mi de otra manera, siempre me había tratado como su amigo, si bien es cierto, que yo jamás había mostrado otras intenciones, a veces eran muy notorios mis sentimientos por ella, pero ella simplemente no se daba cuenta, cosa que no sabía exactamente que me provocaba, muchas veces quise confesarle todo, pero el miedo a perder la amistad, me paralizaba, verla con Bankotsu, me destruyó por dentro, pero nunca hice nada en contra de su relación, después cuando se hizo novia del estúpido de Houjo, tampoco me metí, a pesar de estar muriendo de celos, y ahora, al ver lo bien que se llevaba con ese idiota, tampoco intervendría; llevaba unas horas con ese chico, pero yo la conocía bien, le llamó la atención, así que ya basta, buscaré una novia, de esa manera, me olvido de ella, al menos haría el intento, claro que mis intenciones fueron tan erradas, cuando tomé esa estúpida decisión.

(...)

-¿Ya no estas molesta conmigo?- pregunté.

-Nunca lo he estado- respondió del otro lado de la línea- además la noche no estuve nada mal- enfatizó las últimas palabras.

-Ya lo creo- dije algo brusco- escucha Kagome, debo irme ahora, estoy algo ocupado- no alcancé a oír su despedida.

Sabía que me llamaba para contarme del idiota ese, no aguanté, sentía que este amor imposible ya había tocado fondo, ya no quería saber de sus amoríos y mucho menos verla sufrir si ese cretino la lastimaba, con esto mi decisión de encontrar a alguien, se clavaba en mi interior, me daría la oportunidad que nunca me había dado.

El día lunes estaba frío, me demore bastante, por culpa de mis idiotas hermanos, Ginta y Hakaku, a veces eran tan insoportables.

\- ¡Koga! ¡Koga! - escuché gritar a una conocida voz, al tiempo que se lanzaba a mis brazos.

-Ya no hagas eso, Kagome- le dije algo molesto, pude ver su mirada desconcertada y sentí algo de culpa.

-Valla, parece que alguien está de malas hoy- rodó sus ojos.

Yo simplemente Sonreí, no me quedaba de otra, a pesar de haber tomado la determinación de olvidarla, no podía tratarla con indiferencia.

Caminamos juntos el pasillo que daba al salón, Sango, Yakotsu, ella, y yo compartíamos clases, mientras que Bankotsu y Kagura eran compañeros.

-Hola Koga- oí una voz queda saludarme, era Ayame, una tímida chica que siempre me hablaba en el equipo, ya que ella pertenecía al equipo de atletismo femenino, nunca le había prestado atención.

-Hola, Ayame- saludé y me quedé con ella unos minutos- ¿Cómo estás? - la miré sonrojarse, la observé detenidamente, y era muy hermosa, ojos verdes profundos, cabello castaño, y un muy buen cuerpo.

-B-bien- contestó con la mirada baja- casi nunca le decía nada a esta chica- quería...eh- dudó- ¿te gustaría comer conmigo? Digo...en el almuerzo- acepté

Nunca debí haberlo hecho, ahora, escribiendo esto, siento tanto haber tomado ciertas decisiones, no estaba preparado, en fin, debo continuar.

Al entrar al salón, Kagome tenía un gesto extraño en su rostro.

-¿Quién...era esa chica?- preguntó sin interés.

-Ayame- dije simplemente.

-Ayame- repitió- es una linda chica y se nota que le interesas, Koga- continuó- deberías tomarla en serio y tener una...novia- arrastró la última palabra.

-Tal vez lo haga- Sonreí- Ayame me interesa mucho.

-Oh, me alegro- y comenzó a hacer garabatos en su cuaderno.

-Comeré con ella en la hora del almuerzo- alzó su mirada hacia mí, sorprendida y asintió con la cabeza.

El profesor llegó y comenzó la aburrida clase de literatura, que horror, de vez en cuando, miraba a Kagome, me extrañaba su actitud, ella siempre me conversaba sin parar y ahora estaba muy callada, supuse que estaba pensando en ese tipo.

Las clases de la mañana transcurrieron relativamente rápidas y la hora del almuerzo llegó. Ayame me estaba esperando afuera del salón con una linda sonrisa.

-Que tengas suerte, supongo que ella es...olvidado- Kagome se fue con mucha rapidez y algo molesta, de verdad no entendía esta nueva actitud.

-Vamos- le tendí la mano a Ayame, ella se sonrojó, ese gesto me provocaba mucha ternura.

En el comedor, comenzamos a hablar de muchas cosas, tenía mucho en común con ella, poco a poco, su timidez desapareció y hablamos sin esa barrera, me agradaba mucho esa chica, antes nunca me daría esa oportunidad, pero ahora era distinto.

-Quién diría que nos llevaríamos tan bien- comenté haciendo que ella sonriera.

-Eh, la verdad es que...siempre quise hablarte así- agachó la mirada- pero no me atrevía, y hoy me decidí- sonrió, y fue una sonrisa tan hermosa, realmente me removió algo.

-Qué bueno, que lo hayas hecho- le acomode un mechón atrás de su oreja, que se le había escapado.

-S-siempre me has...gustado- dijo rápidamente.

-Eres muy linda, podríamos tratarnos, más- fui sincero en esa ocasión, ella asintió.

(...)

El fin de semana llegó muy rápido, había pasado mucho tiempo con Ayame, era una chica encantadora, me hacía reír, y sentirme bien conmigo mismo, por lo tanto, un interés genuino nació en mí, por ella. Aunque, Kagome había tomado cierta distancia de mi, y me enteré por Sango, que se había estado viendo con InuYasha.

Ese día sábado, salí a trotar más tarde que de costumbre, me había dormido tarde, porque estuve hablando con Ayame hasta tarde. Y cuando regresé estaba ella apoyada en mi auto.

-Hola- la saludé algo confundido.

-Hola- sonrió- te has alejado- la miré incrédulo.

-D-de ¿qué hablas? - pregunté dubitativo.

-Pues, eso, ahora ya nunca me hablas- la noté triste.

-No es así, tú has tomado distancia, Kagome.

-Es que no quiero incomodarte- había ironía en su voz, me acerqué a ella- he sido tu amiga por casi diez años, y una chica nos separa- la miré descolocado por sus palabras. Solté una carcajada ella me miró enojada, me acerqué otro poco.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estas...celosa? - me aventuré a preguntar, pero era obvio que eran otro tipo de celos, no los románticos.

\- ¡Claro, Koga! Eres mi mejor amigo y no quiero que eso cambié por una novia tuya- reconoció y yo me decepcioné un poco.

-Eso no pasara, tontita- la abracé- eres la mujer más importante para mí y nada lo va a cambiar- que ganas de haberle dicho en ese momento que la amaba- eres...mi mejor amiga- dije triste- una novia no va a cambiar eso, además, tú también tienes algo que contarme- sentí su cuerpo tensarse y deshizo el abrazo.

-Eh, sí ¿recuerdas al chico de la noche del bar? Pues lo estoy viendo, tal vez sea el indicado, creo que estoy dispuesta a tratarlo en serio.

Solo la escuché atento, así era ella, así era mi Kagome, no le importaba sufrir por amor, ella estaba dispuesta a eso por sentir esas sensaciones nuevamente, yo...yo deseaba ser ese por quien sentía esas mariposas, pero no era así, así que le pediría a Ayame, ser mi novia.


	4. Capítulo 3: Actitudes extrañas

Capítulo 3: Actitudes extrañas

\- ¿Qué dices entonces? - le pregunté, estaba nervioso de todas formas, a pesar de creer conocer su respuesta.

-S-si Koga- aceptó con algo de vergüenza.

Me acerqué a ella, lentamente, podía sentir su nerviosismo, ella cerró los ojos, le tomé de la barbilla y deposité un casto beso en sus labios, nada apresurado ni pasional, solo un delicado beso.

-Ahora es oficial, Ayame- Sonreí y besé su frente, ella sonrió.

Después de dos semanas tratándonos, decidí pedirle que fuera mi novia, Ayame era increíble, amable, tierna, linda y muy encantadora, le había tomado cariño, pero de ahí, nada, y me sentía muy mal por eso.

Había arreglado las diferencias con Kagome, y la escuché horas, relatándome lo mucho que le interesaba el idiota de InuYasha, claro que aún no le pedía que fueran novios, y eso la estaba angustiando, en fin, así habían transcurrido mis últimos días.

Ayame y yo, decidimos ir al cine, era día domingo y había un clima agradable, me daba gusto estar con ella, pero era tan estúpido que no podía evitar pensar, en cómo me sentiría si en vez de Ayame, se tratará de Kagome, de seguro no podría dejar de sonreír.

Idiota.

Después de la película, pasamos a comer hamburguesas, y estaba en eso cuando mi celular sonó.

-Si- contesté sin mirar el identificador, solía tener esa costumbre.

-Koga- la voz de Kagome se oía agitada- Koga, necesito tu ayuda urgente.

\- ¿Te ocurrió algo malo? - pregunté preocupado al tiempo en que me ponía de pie.

-Koga, me acaba de robar mi bolsa, por suerte tenía el celular en el bolsillo- estaba muy alterada, sus palabras de atropellaban al salir.

\- ¿Dónde estás, Kagome? ¿Te hicieron daño? - soné mucho más preocupado de lo que quise.

-Estoy cerca de la plaza Tokin, ven por mí, por favor- su voz comenzó a sollozar.

-Estaré ahí, Kagome- colgué, la verdad es que esa plaza estaba bastante lejos, como a media hora con suerte.

Me dispuse a ir en seguida, Kagome debía sentirse vulnerada y sola, si hubiese estado con ella como siempre, esto jamás hubiese pasado, estaba tan absortó en estos pensamientos, que olvidé por completo a Ayame, cuando la vi, ella ya estaba de pie.

-Koga- susurró, su mirada era extraña- Kagome esta en problemas, vete rápido, yo...yo me iré en un taxi a la casa- no me dio tiempo de rebatirla, porque se fue muy rápido y tampoco la quise seguir.

Manejé rápido, el solo hecho de imaginar a Kagome, sola y desprotegida, me hacía odiarme a mi mismo, por no estarla acompañando, nosotros solíamos salir juntos siempre y ahora ya no era así, porque había decidido olvidarme de ella.

Llegué al lugar, y vi asqueado y desconcertado a Kagome con InuYasha.

-Kagome- dije.

-Koga- me abrazó- InuYasha estaba por este lugar, me vio y vino a ayudarme, no pude avisarte que no vinieras, porque se me fue la batería- dijo triste- perdóname, no quise molestarte.

-No es ninguna molestia, sabes que cuentas conmigo.

-Pero tardaste demasiado- dijo InuYasha molestó, qué rayos se creía este idiota.

-InuYasha, por favor, no seas así, él tiene su vida- intervino Kagome, ella me conocía de sobra, para saber que podía golpearlo.

-Claro- dijo irónico, este tipo no me agradaba en lo más mínimo- vámonos, preciosa- la tomó de la mano, ese gesto me tomó por sorpresa, no sabía que tan lejos estaban llegando ellos.

-Koga, gracias- me sacó de mis pensamientos Kagome- me iré con InuYasha, sólo perdí algo de dinero y algunos documentos- sonrió- por cierto ¿En qué estabas? - preguntó dulcemente.

-Eh, estaba con Ayame- respondí rápido, Kagome se tensó por un momento.

-Oh, siento mucho haber interrumpido tu cita- se giró hacia el idiota ese- desde ahora, pediré tu ayuda primero- algo se revolvió en mi interior al oír eso- InuYasha y yo estamos conociéndonos mejor- ahora volvió a girarse a mí, él solo se limitó a sonreír con autosuficiencia.

-Me alegro- mentí- suerte entonces.

-Gracias, puedes volver a tu cita- dijo seca- y pídele disculpas a tu amiga de mi parte- hizo énfasis en la palabra amiga.

-Ayame no es mi amiga...es mi novia- había pensado en decirle después, pero como hizo referencia a que era mi amiga, me pareció el momento oportuno.

-Ya veo- contestó después de un rato- felicidades- dijo y se fue con el idiota, él la tomaba cariñosamente de la cintura.

¡Maldición! Me hervía la sangre tener que pasar por lo mismo otra vez, Kagome con novio, aunque tenía la ligera sensación, que esta vez no era igual a las demás, por alguna razón supuse que este tipo sería importante, no me equivoqué.  
Kagome nunca se había comportado tan distante de mi, menos pensar en acudir a otra persona si lo necesitaba, en sus otras relaciones, ella siempre pensó en mi primero, cuando tenía algún problema, era mi ayuda la que pedía, y ahora, había dejado claro, que eso ya no sería así y me dolió.

Si bien es malditamente cierto, que yo había decidido olvidarla, no era para nada algo sencillo, pero debía poner de mi parte, Ayame era una buena chica, y no quería lastimarla. Así que la llamé, aunque no estaba molesta por haberme ido así, estoy seguro que se debió haber sentido mal.

-Ayame- saludé cuando me respondió al tercer tono- ¿cómo estas? ¿Llegaste a tu casa?

-Hola Koga, si llegue hace rato... ¿Todo bien con tu... amiga? - otra vez el énfasis en esa palabra.

-Eh, sí, pero fue un tipo que ella esta conociendo, él que la llevó a casa, no pudo avisarme porque se quedó sin batería- expliqué.

-Valla- respondió algo distante- Koga, debo colgar, adiós.

-Espera- ya había colgado, que raro, su actitud me descolocó un poco.

(...)

Lunes en la mañana, pasé a recoger a Ayame y nos dirigíamos a la escuela algo tarde, ella estuvo muy callada durante el trayecto.

\- ¿Te ocurre algo? - pregunté quedamente.

-No- respondió, sabía que eso en el mundo femenino, significada que sí.

-Es que estas muy callada- insistí.

-Koga ¿qué nos diferencia de ser amigos ahora? - preguntó tímida- quiero decir, que parezco tu amiga, claro que a tu verdadera "amiga", le prestas más atención y…he visto como la tienes registrada en tu celular- su voz sonó triste y me sentí muy mal.

-Kagome es solo mi mejor amiga- empecé- le digo así de cariño a veces, y así la he tenido desde siempre en el celular- hice una pausa, a Kagome la tenía como "hermosa".

-Entiendo- suspiró.

Llegamos al colegio y rápidamente le abrí la puerta a Ayame, tenía que recompensarla y claro, también tenía que hacer que no sospechara nada.

-No tengas esa cara Ayame- le tomé la cara con ambas manos y la besé, esta vez fue un beso más invasivo- eres mi novia ahora- la volví a besar y la sostuve fuertemente de la cintura.

-Siento interrumpir- oí una voz tras de nosotros.

-Kagome- soltó con un tono molesto Ayame.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? - pregunté, Kagome nunca había venido a buscarme al estacionamiento.

-Se hace tarde y tenemos que preparar nuestra presentación de historia, recuerda que somos los primeros en salir, Sango esta esperándonos- su mirada era fría y su tono serio.

\- ¿Por qué no me llamaste?

-Sí lo hice- respondió.

Tomé de la mano a Ayame y ella sonrió, pude notar que le molestó mucho la interrupción de Kagome, en cambio a mi me extraño sobremanera.

Íbamos tras de ella caminando, luego comprobé mi celular, y justo como lo había pensado, no tenía ninguna llamada ni mensaje.

¿A qué jugabas, Kagome?


	5. Capítulo 4: Primer Acontecimiento

Capítulo 4: Primer acontecimiento

Los últimos días se tornaron extraños, recuerdo que Kagome estuvo especialmente pegada a mí y a Ayame, y según Bankotsu en cada momento quería marcar territorio, yo lo encontré sumamente ridículo, pero Ayame también lo veía así, pero supuso que eran celos de amistad, que era algo normal, dado que nunca había tenido una novia, y era cierto, cuando yo estaba con alguna chica, era sólo en alguna fiesta y eran solo unos besos sin llegar a nada más, estaba muy enamorado de Kagome como para avanzar.

Kagome había estado juntándose con InuYasha todas las tardes, estaba muy entusiasmada con él, suspiraba a cada rato y no paraba de mandarse mensajes, por eso no veía celos que Yakotsu un día me sugirió.

En fin, ya estaba resignado a que Kagome hiciera su vida, sabía a la perfección que ella nunca me miraría con otros ojos, además Ayame me hacía muy bien, también me encantaba por lo hermosa que era, por dentro y por fuera, de todos modos, lograba despertar un tipo de deseo.

El fin de semana estaba a punto de llegar, y habías terminado algunos exámenes difíciles que teníamos, por lo que este sábado nos iríamos a la playa, los padres de Bankotsu tenían un departamento a cinco minutos de la costa, por lo que teníamos todo listo, le iba a decir a Ayame que fuera conmigo en la hora del almuerzo.

El comedor estaba lleno de estudiantes, más de lo normal porque estaban postulándose para la directiva del centro de alumnos, Yakotsu era el representante de mi salón y estaba postulando para el cargo de presidente, y Kagura era su competidora del otro salón, como íbamos en último curso, podíamos postularnos a esos cargos, a mí no me interesaba en lo más mínimo, pero Kagome estaba apoyando la campaña de Yakotsu, así que, de alguna u otra manera, estaba involucrado.

-Koga- me gritó Ayame desde una mesa al fondo.

-Ey- besé su mejilla y ella sonrió- ¿Qué tal química?

-Horrible como siempre- hizo un puchero que la hacía ver demasiado tierna- odio ciencias, lo mío son las letras.

-Claro- Sonreí- oye amor, tengo algo que decirte, más bien es una invitación- ella me veía curiosa- Bankotsu tiene un departamento en la playa, y este sábado iremos, para celebrar que terminamos los exámenes de matemática, geometría y aritmética- Ayame solo me veía pensativa.

-Koga, no podré ir- dijo triste y yo me decepcioné mucho- el lunes es la competencia femenina- era cierto, Ayame estaba en el equipo de atletismo femenino y las competencias eran este lunes y el próximo lunes eran las de varones, o sea que yo debía competir.

-Lo había olvidado.

-Tengo que entrenar- explicó.

-Claro, entiendo, no te preocupes- le di un rápido beso en los labios, para ser sincero, ser cariñoso con ella, no me costaba nada.

-Es una pena...¿Y quién irá?- preguntó con voz queda.

-Nuestro grupo- dije- todos.

-Ah también...

-¡Koga!- saludó una eufórica Kagome- te estuve buscando- depositó un beso en mi mejilla, ella siempre tenía esa costumbre pero desde hace un rato no lo hacía, el gesto claramente incomodó a mi novia.

-Hola Kagome- saludó con clara molestia Ayame.

-Hola Ayame- respondió seca Kagome- Koga- se sentó a mi lado- tienes que acompañarme, mañana nos vamos a la playa y ¿Qué crees? No tengo bañador y Sango no me puede acompañar- habló rápidamente- es urgente porque invité a InuYasha.

-¿Lo invitaste?- me enfureció saber eso.

-Claro tonto, es mi casi novio- puso los ojos en blanco- se bueno y acompáñame.

-Lo siento, pero iré con Ayame a tomar helado.

-No Koga, ve con Kagome, yo tengo que entrenar- dijo Ayame sin ningún tono en especial, Kagome sonrió.

-¿En serio amor?

-Claro, recuerda las competencias- sujetó mi mano y me sonrió- acompaña a tu...amiga- Kagome frunció el ceño.

-Genial- espetó- debo irme, nos vemos después... Adiós Ayame- esta última solo le sonrió.

Luego de eso, Ayame estaba rara, no quise preguntar nada y cada uno se fue a su salón.

-¿Kagome?- pregunté al llegar y darme cuenta que estaba sentada con Sango y Yakotsu estaba en su lugar.

-Si- dijo.

-¿Por qué te cambiaste?

-Tengo cosas urgentes que hablar con Sango.

No le respondí nada y me senté, inmediatamente pensé en ese idiota de InuYasha, de seguro hablarían de él, lógico, pues lo había invitado.

¡Maldición! Estaba jodidamente celoso, escuchaba todo lo que hablaban, no estaban hablando especialmente alto pero yo estaba atento a su estúpida conversación, me odiaba a mí mismo por no poder enamorarme de Ayame y parar la tortura de este sentimiento, amaba a Kagome... La amo.

Cuando acabaron las clases, Kagome salió conmigo para ir de compras por el dichoso bañador, salimos tan rápido que no me dio tiempo de despedirme de Ayame.

-Dime adónde- le dije ya estando en el auto.

-Eh...no te enojes, pero ya no quiero ir, es que recordé que mi tía me regaló un bañador hermoso en navidad y no lo he usado nunca- sus palabras reflejaban pena, pero su rostro no.

La llevé a su casa sin decir palabra alguna, me sentía frustrado por sus actitudes, no entendía nada de lo que hacía, durante el camino fui pensando en todas las acciones hechas por ella este último tiempo, desde que era novio de Ayame para ser exactos, intentaba de todo para estar conmigo, y por dios que lo conseguía, no me atrevía a decirle que no, es que adoraba cada minuto con ella.

-Adiós, Koga y...lo siento- me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue sin mirar atrás.

-¡Maldición!- grité con rabia y golpeé el manubrio y me fui a toda velocidad.

(...)

-¡¿Pueden darse prisa por todos los diablos?!- apuré a mis amigos.

-Koga vas a envejecer luego y morirás- reclamó Yakotsu mientras se subía al auto junto con Sango.

Yo los llevaría, Bankotsu y Kagura ya estaban allá y Kagome se iría con el condenado InuYasha.

La playa quedaba a una hora, el viaje fue tranquilo, escuchamos música y Sango con Yakotsu tenían todo un concierto.

-¡Al fin!- suspiró Sango al llegar al departamento.

-Pensé que ya no vendrían- bromeó Bankotsu.

-Estos inútiles demoraron una eternidad- dije divertido.

Entramos y lo primero que vi, fue a ese idiota abrazado a Kagome. Los saludé normal, tenía que actuar normal y sin levantar sospechas.

El día fue tranquilo, fuimos a la playa, nadamos, jugamos tenis playero y reímos mucho, evité mirar a Kagome porque su bañador me traía loco, y claro a InuYasha también.

Teníamos planeada una fogata en la noche, para beber un poco y disfrutar, habíamos ido a celebrar después de todo. Y estábamos tomando sol, cuando recibí la mejor de las noticias.

-Chicos, debo irme, mañana trabajo temprano con mi hermano mayor- dijo el idiota.

-Oh es una pena- comentó irónico Bankotsu.

-Adiós InuYasha, que lastima, pero ya vendrán nuevas fiestas- dijo Yakotsu alegré.

Kagome lo acompañó al departamento, estaba triste y decepcionada, la conocía perfectamente como para darme cuenta.

(...)

La noche era tranquila y cálida, hablamos de tantas cosas, mis amigos son lo máximo, reímos, bromeamos, y claro bebimos, más de la cuenta algunos.

Yo acostumbraba a beber poco, más que nada por miedo a decir alguna cosa que no debía, pero todos los demás, hasta Kagome, estaban demasiado bebidos, apenas y podían hablar bien, yo solo los veía y pensaba en molestarlos después.

Kagome estaba en muy malas condiciones, me preocupé bastante, nunca la había visto así de mal, decidí acercarme a ella.

-Kagome ¿Te sientes bien?

-Koga- dijo como pudo- quiero ir a dormir.

Pregunté rápidamente a los demás si quería irse, pero claro que la respuesta fue negativa.

Llevé a Kagome en brazos hasta el departamento, ella no podía sola.

-Bien, pequeña borracha, ya llegamos- dije y la solté suavemente en el sillón.

-No Koga, no me dejes aquí, llévame a mi cuarto- me puse nervioso ante eso pero no era la primera vez que hacía eso.

Entré a la habitación donde ella dormiría con Sango y la recosté, muy lento porque creí que estaba dormida, me dispuse a irme cuando comenzó a balbucear algunas cosas.

-Koga- susurró, yo estaba de pie en el marco de la puerta- ¿Koga?

-Dime- estaba nervioso, intuía que algo importante iba a decir.

-Er-eres muy g-gu-g-guapo- soltó y me estremecí- muuuuuuuuy guapo-rió- me e-e-encamtas, tus br-br-razos, tu son-sonrida sonrisa- le costaba hablar y yo negaba con la cabeza.

-Duérmete, estas hablando tonterías.

-Nin...ninguna tontería- se levantó de la cama, como si el alcohol se hubiera ido de repente- yo...Koga es-es-es-estoy celosa de tu estúpida novia.

-¿Q-qué dices Kagome?- un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo al oír eso.

-Eso- se acercó más a mi hasta quedar frente a frente- celosa porque ella puede hacer esto- se acercó y me besó.

Mi mundo se detuvo, sentí tantas cosas, fue algo mágico e indescriptible lo que fue sentir sus labios por primera vez, yo no hice nada, no fui capaz me paralicé por completo, no reaccione ni correspondí en parte porque ella estaba tomada, y porque no lo podía creer; ella se separó de mi y se fue rápido a la cama y se cubrió con todas las brazadas.

En ese momento, todo lo que creía antes, desaparecía, no sabía si fue producto del alcohol o algo más, solo se, en este momento que ese fue el primer acontecimiento que nos llevó a esta maldita actual situación.


	6. Capítulo: Rompimiento

Capítulo 5: Rompimiento

No pude pegar un ojo en toda la noche, pensé en todo lo que Kagome me dijo, borracha, pero lo dijo, recuerdo que eso fue lo que marcó todo lo que se dio después, Kagome era mi todo y que me haya besado así, y me haya revelado el motivo de sus celos por Ayame me tenía descompuesto.

Me levanté primero que todos, me sentía estúpidamente nervioso fui a comprar algo para la resaca de Kagome ¡Dios era tan idiota! veía por ella como si fuera mi novia. En fin, deambulé por los alrededores por mucho rato, hasta que decidí regresar

-Koga- saludó Sango apenas entré al lugar, al parecer era la única levantada a pesar de ya ser casi las diez- ¿Dónde andabas?

-Compré esto para la resaca de ustedes- dije poniendo una bolsa que tenía agua mineral y limones, Sango solo soltó una fuerte carcajada y me agradeció.

-¡Me duele la jodida cabeza!- Yakotsu entró en la sala quejándose y afirmándose la cabeza- ¡Necesito hidratarme!

-Koga compró cosas para la resaca, ve y bebe agua mineral y exprime un limón encima y santo remedio- le explicó Sango y se fueron juntos a la cocina.

Me senté en el sillón y le envié un mensaje a Ayame, no estaba seguro de si contarle lo ocurrido, sabía perfectamente que lo de anoche para ella no había significado nada, y eso me tenía tranquilo de cierta forma, de repente sentí que alguien me estaba observando, luego como pasaban sin hacer ruido tras de mi, como si quisieran no ser vistos, en este caso vista porque sabía lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Qué rayos haces, Kagome?- pregunté algo molesto y me giré para verla a la cara.

-Eh...y-yo- trató de hablar- creí que...estabas...dormido- dijo y claramente se le acababa de ocurrir esa ridícula escusa.

-¿Con el celular en la mano?- ahora quise molestarla.

-Eh eh...no había visto lo que hacías, Koga- suspiró y yo sonreí de medio lado.

-Claro- miré lo que sostenía en las manos y era su bolso, al parecer pensaba marcharse sin decirme nada.

-Anoche todos nos emborrachamos, todos- habló rápidamente- y borrachos, nadie sabe lo que hace o dice o no se- ya entendía para donde iba eso- yo por ejemplo...eh bebí tanto que ni se como llegué a la habitación...no recuerdo nada- fruncí el ceño y ella sonreía nerviosa- es más, ni siquiera recuerdo que trago fue lo que me emborrachó de tal manera.

-¿No recuerdas nada?- pregunté dudoso.

-N-no nada- deje escapar el aire que estaba conteniendo ante su respuesta, de cierta forma me decepcioné mucho, por un momento creí que algo podría darse entre nosotros, pero como yo era el idiota enamorado, me ilusioné como un niño estúpido y ella ni siquiera se acordaba de algo.

-Yo te llevé- le dije mirándola a los ojos, tal vez con eso le recordaba lo de anoche, ella puso los ojos como platos, y decidí hacerme el desentendido- te dejé en la cama y me fui a dormir.

Ella dio un largo y sonoro suspiro.

-Kagome- oí que Sango entraba nuevamente a la sala- ¿Vas a irte? - Kagome desvió su mirada al suelo y jugaba con sus dedos y asintió- ¿Koga, tú también?

Solo negué con la cabeza.

-Debo irme porque tengo tarea pendiente- me explicó girándose a verme- InuYasha vendrá por mí, debe estar por llegar.

Yo solo bufé y me fui a alistar mis cosas, también me iría, no le diría nada a Ayame sobre el beso porque no quería lastimarla por algo insignificante, Kagome estaba borracha y no dijo nada tan concreto.

-¡Qué jodida situación!- exclamé y me deje caer en la cama pesadamente.

(...)

-Students, open your books on page 59 and do the activities there, please- dijo la maestra de inglés.

Ese día Kagome se sentó con Sango y apenas y me saludó, no entendía esta nueva actitud y me estaba molestando bastante, esta clase era la última del día al menos.

Ese día Ayame no estaba en la escuela porque eran las competencias regionales de atletismo femenino, y ella era la competidora estrella, mañana iríamos toda la escuela a apoyarlas.

Había hablado con ella en la mañana y estaba bastante nerviosa, la noche de ayer no la había podido ver porque se durmió temprano y estaba agotada por todo el entrenamiento, no quise decirle nada del beso de Kagome porque había sido una idiotez, además ni Kagome lo recordaba.

-Koga- me llamó Yakotsu, yo lo volteé a ver de mala gana- vamos a ir al café por si quieres ir- asentí con la cabeza.

Al salir, Kagome ni siquiera me veía a la cara, y se notaba incomoda por mi presencia, íbamos de camino al café en mi auto, y ella se fue atrás con Sango y Yakotsu, mientras que Bankotsu iba en el asiento del copiloto y eso sí que era extraño, Kagome amaba ir ahí, así que solo me limité a conducir e ignorar esas extrañas actitudes.

Todos pedimos un mocca y pasteles, conversaban de estupideces, Kagome se pudo de pie para ir al baño, Sango no la quiso acompañar y yo ya estaba harto de su maldita actitud así que la seguí, escudándome que iría al baño y la esperé.

-¿Puedes explicarme tu ridícula actitud, Kagome?- pregunté en su espalda, logrando asustarla.

-K-Koga- dijo- No sé de qué estas hablando.

-Por supuesto que sabes- la miré a los ojos- pero creo saber porque has estado actuando así.

-¿Qué dices, Koga? Estas alucinando- estaba nerviosa porque comenzó a juguetear con sus dedos con la vista baja.

-Mírame, Kagome- le ordené, ella alzo su vista desconcertada por el tono de voz que usé- Kagome, estoy seguro que recuerdas lo que pasó el sábado.

-N-no...claro que no, eh es-estaba borracha- fruncí el ceño- y-yo no...- dio un largo y sonoro suspiro- Koga, eso estuvo mal- soltó.

-Entonces si recuerdas- afirmé- Kagome, tú no sabes...

-No, Koga, no digas nada- me miró a los ojos y pude notar como sus ojos se aguaban- fue una locura que el alcohol en mi cabeza provocó, nada de eso fue verdad...Koga creo que...deberíamos alejarnos- dijo rápidamente y sentí un dolor en mi corazón que no pude describir.

-¿Q-qué?- pregunté.

-No quiero esto, pero InuYasha y yo ya somos novios y tú y Ayame están juntos, y no quiero que se malinterprete nada.

-Yo no estoy haciendo tal cosa, Kagome- y era cierto, yo no me había hecho ilusiones ni nada, ella negó con la cabeza.

-Aun así, te quiero mucho, eres mi mejor amigo, pero debemos romper con esta amistad, antes que nos traiga consecuencias y salgamos lastimados- estaba seria, y al recordar esas palabras me doy cuenta que ella no podía estar más en lo correcto, yo no lo veía de esa forma, pero ella tan brillante como era, sabía perfectamente la realidad.

-Kagome- susurré.

-Perdóname, Koga- Pude ver como derramaba una lagrima- pero si me necesitas, puedes contar conmigo, solo quiero que nos alejemos un poco.

-Entiendo- asentí, el dolor era insoportable, solo la podía tenerla de amiga y ahora ni eso.

-Sé que fui yo la que arruinó esto- dijo y se fue hasta la mesa en donde estaban los demás, vi como tomó sus cosas y se fue.

Y ahí me quedé yo, completamente vacío, entendía que era lo mejor para mí, pero la tristeza era gigante, la había perdido como amiga, y no sabía qué hacer.

Me fui del lugar sin decir las razones, manejé a una velocidad imprudente pero no me importaba, fui a un parque solitario que solía recorrer con ella cuando éramos niños, su madre nos traía, y me senté en unas de las bancas y comencé a llorar como un idiota infeliz, la había perdido para siempre, y no había nada que pudiera hacer, el amor que sentía por ella me estaba enfermando, tenía que olvidarla, pero no creí que fuera tan difícil, ahora que ya no la tenía ni como amiga.


	7. Capítulo 6 : Enfermo

Capítulo 6: Enfermo

-¡Fue tan emocionante, Koga!- exclamó emocionada Ayame, haciendo que volviera a ponerle atención.

-Qué bueno que ganaran- comenté sin ánimos.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó con voz queda- Te noto muy extraño.

-Claro que sí, es que estoy...cansado- mentí, y era una mentira totalmente coherente, porque había estado entrenando duro, ya que las competencias masculinas comenzaban el lunes siguiente, ya era viernes.

Ayame solo asintió, y siguió su parloteo, haber estado entrenando me había ayudado bastante a no pensar tanto en Kagome, aunque no del todo, porque ella siempre estaba en mi mente ¡Que idiota! Ella tan feliz con su novio y alejada de mí, ni siquiera me saludaba.

Me sentaba con Yakotsu y en los últimos asientos, era como si unos novios hubiesen terminado y no el término de una amistad de años, de más de diez jodidos años.

Tenía rabia con Kagome, por haber tirado a la basura toda una vida de amistad y que estuviese como si nada, no había noche que no pensara en ella y en el dolor que sentía al estar lejos, pero a ella no se le notaban ni unas míseras ojeras.

-¿Koga?- oí un susurro.

-Perdóname, Ayame, estoy distraído- me disculpe al verla confundida.

-Koga, deberías descansar, aunque sea una tarde, no quiero que te enfermes- le Sonreí, y la besé suavemente en los labios, ella se sonrojó.

-Sí, tienes razón- dije sincero, ella era mi novia y era la que merecía toda mi atención y la volví a besar.

Estábamos sentados en las gradas de las canchas de la escuela, bastante apartados de los demás estudiantes, era hora de almuerzo, a pesar de estar lejos, aun así podía ver a Kagome con Sango y Yakotsu, pero dejé de prestarles atención por Ayame.

-Koga, después que acaben las competencias, quiero ir al karaoke ¿Te gustaría?- su mirada era expectante.

-Claro- contesté y a ella se le iluminó el rostro posando una hermosa sonrisa en el, ella era muy hermosa, tenía que enamorarme de ella a como diera lugar.

-Gracias, Koga- dijo, así que la besé otra vez, Hundiéndome en sus labios, ella correspondía ante mis ansias, la abracé y la acerqué más a mi, necesitaba volver el contacto más demandante.

Como estábamos alejados, me atreví a subir un poco las manos para poder sentirla aun más, ella no ponía resistencia.

Escuchamos a alguien toser, y detuvimos nuestro apasionada beso, y no podía creer quien era.

-Koga, Ayame- saludó seca- deberían ir a otro lugar a...besarse- dijo apenada- hay muchas personas por aquí... Ayame no querrás que piensen mal de ti por dar un espectáculo...permiso- se fue molesta y no entendí que había sido eso.

-¡Ey! No le hagas caso- le dije porque vi que estaba enrojecida y no dejaba de mirar el suelo- eres mi novia, Ayame, mi hermosa novia- sonrió- además...- miré a todos lados y no había nadie cerca, solo Kagome pero estaba muy distante- no hay nadie cerca- mencioné extrañado y con el ceño fruncido.

-Kagome tiene razón, no deberíamos besarnos así en la escuela, además... Nunca lo habías hecho así.

Y era cierto, pero estaba empeñado en enamorarme de ella.

-Lo siento entonces, si te incomode.

-¡No! Me ha encantado- dijo tímida- es solo que Kagome...

-Ella nada- la detuve antes que dijera alguna otra cosa.

-¿Estan...e-enojados?

-Algo así, pero no te preocupes...no hablemos de ella- y ella asintió y nos fuimos del lugar.

En una cosa Ayame tenía razón, debía descansar porque ya me estaba sintiendo enfermo, aunque no sabía si era por el sobre esfuerzo o por el dolor que sentía.

Las clases de la tarde transcurrieron lentamente, de vez en cuando sentía la pesada mirada de Kagome sobre mi, incomodándome, sabía que me extrañaba, no por las razones que me gustaría pero la conocía bastante para darme cuenta que le era difícil mantenerse alejada de mi, después de todo eramos mejores amigos, íbamos a todos lados juntos y nos entregábamos un mutuo apoyo.

Ignoré el hecho que cuando se acabó la clase, ella me buscó con la mirada.

Ayame me estaba esperando afuera de su salón, hoy debía quedarme a entrenar un par de hora y ella asistiría, después de todo ella también era integrante del grupo, pero femenino.

-¿Lista?- le pregunté al tiempo que la tomaba con firmeza de la cintura, ella soltó una risa que se me antojó adorable.

-Koga, las chicas también asistirán- dijo y yo solo asentí.

Cuando íbamos caminado me detuve a besarla, a pesar de no amarla, me gustaba mucho, estábamos en eso, cuando sentí un ligero empujón que no pasó desapercibido por Ayame.

-Lo siento- dijo Kagome- pero no deberían estarse besando en medio del pasillo- su mirada despedía fuego- deberían buscarse un lugar privado.

Y se largó nuevamente, dejándome descolocado.

-No entiendo a Kagome- suspiró mi novia.

-Yo menos.

El entrenamiento fue agotador, lo único que quería era llegar a casa y dormir por muchas horas, días, años y toda la vida, me sentía sumamente cansado, curiosamente no un cansancio físico, sino mental y sicológico.

Me dolía tanto no tener a Kagome cerca mio, no podía Mentirme más a mi mismo, la extrañaba, la necesitaba, la amaba tanto.

¡Maldición!

Dejé a Ayame en su casa, y ella se dio cuenta de mi estado, claro que no sabía la razón, o eso creía.

-Luces enfermo, Koga- me veía preocupada- por favor descansa- solo asentí y me despedí de ella con un casto beso.

Al llegar a casa, tuve suerte que mis odiosos hermanos no se encontraran, era viernes así que debían andar de fiesta, como todos mis amigos.

Revisé mi celular y tenía varios mensajes de Bankotsu para que saliéramos, no tenía ánimos y de verdad me sentía enfermo, así que le escribí negándome.

Esa noche fue una de las peores que pude tener, vomité, sentía que todo el mundo giraba a mi alrededor y hasta mi cuerpo temblaba, estaba jodidamente asustado, se me iban hasta las fuerzas de las piernas, por primera vez deseé que mis estúpidos hermanos estuvieran en casa, y también por primera vez me pesaba no vivir con mis padres.

Comprobé mi celular y no tenía batería, quería llamar a alguien, pero no me sabía ningún número para marcar del teléfono.

Comencé a sudar frío, no entendía lo que me pasaba cuando me empezó a faltar el aire.

Aun en esa situación, mi cuerpo y todo mi ser, querían ver a Kagome, solo una vez, y recordé su número, traté de regularizar mi respiración para no entrar en pánico y avancé hasta tomar el teléfono y marcar.

Al quinto pitido alguien contestó.

-¿Koga?- oí su voz con un fuerte ruido de música de fondo.

-Ka-Kagome- dije como pude.

-Koga ¿Estas bien?- no podía contestar, la voz no me salía- ¡Koga!

-No p-puedo...re-respir...

Y se cayó el teléfono de mis manos, oía los gritos de ella pero ya no tenía fuerzas, me caí al suelo y ahí me quedé, esperaba que sea lo que me pasaba, pasara pronto.

(...)

Abrí los ojos y los achiqué porque una fuerte luz me molestaba.

-¡Koga!- oí su voz y me reincorporé rápidamente.

-Kagome.

-¡Dios! Estaba tan preocupada, me llamaste y después la llamada se cortó, me alteré mucho, me puse histérica, traté de llamar a Ginta y nada- decía y las palabras se atropellaban al salir- luego le supliqué a InuYasha que me llevara a tu casa y ahí te encontré tirado en el suelo- hizo una pausa para soltar un sollozo- casi...casi no respirabas- vi unas pequeñas lágrimas rodar por su hermoso rostro.

-No se...no se que me pasó- suspiré sonoramente.

-Per-Perdóname- susurró y levanté una ceja sin entender sus palabras- ya estas bien, Koga- dijo y miró hacia la ventana- ahora me...me tengo que ir.

-¿Insistirás?- pregunté y ella sabía a lo que me refería porque no cambió su postura y asintió ligeramente.

-Así es mejor, Koga- otra pequeña lágrima recorrió su rostro- Afuera están los demás- se dirigió a la puerta y antes de girar la perilla se detuvo y me miró con tristeza- a mi también me duele...estar sin ti- y salió.

Sus palabras me destrozaron el corazón otra vez, si es que eso era posible, volvía a estar y sentirme vacío sin ella, sin mi Kagome.


	8. Capítulo 7: Descubrimiento

Capítulo 7: Descubrimiento

-¡¿Cómo que síndrome de abstinencia?! ¿Eres un adicto?- gritaba mi madre histérica del otro lado del país a través del teléfono.

-Claro que no- dije calmado- es por eso que los doctores no saben a qué de debió ese ataque, mira... Mamá- esa última palabra me dejo un gusto agrio en mi bica- No soy adicto a nada, no consumo nada, recuerda que soy atleta y este lunes comienzo una importante competencia para la escuela donde yo soy el principal corredor- traté de tranquilizarla- además...me hicieron análisis para descartar el uso de una droga- pude oír como mi madre dejaba escapar el aire que estaba conteniendo.

-Esta bien, Koga, lo siento, pero me preocupé mucho- dijo- eres mi hijo y te quiero y me muero si algo te ocurre.

-Si te entiendo...ahora tengo que colgar, están tocando la puerta- mentí- te llamó a la noche- y colgué antes de que ella dijera nada.

Salí esa misma noche del hospital con mi corazón herido una vez más por la estúpida decisión de Kagome de no querer estar cerca de mi; mis hermanos estaban muy preocupados y hasta Hakaku durmió en mi habitación y hoy era sábado y mi madre había llamado como loca para hablar conmigo.

Hoy me sentía mucho mejor, y entendía claramente lo que me había pasado y no encontraba para nada tan descabellado lo que dijo el doctor.

-Síndrome de abstinencia- susurré en voz alta.

Yo era adicto a estar con Kagome, a verla, a pasar tiempo con ella y estar sin esa compañía constante, me estaba volviendo loco, la extrañaba y estaba sufriendo como jamás lo hice, pero debía entender y respetar su decisión. Aunque me matara por dentro.

Di un sonoro suspiro, votando todo el aire que tenía en mis pulmones y me dispuse a vestirme para salir a entrenar, después de todo las competencias serían el lunes y necesitaba ganar por la escuela, estaba listo cuando oí tocar ligeramente la puerta.

-Adelante- dije seco.

-Hola- una tímida Ayame se asomó por la puerta.

-Ayame- Sonreí sinceramente al verla ahí- pasa por favor.

-¿Cómo estas?- preguntó- supe que te pusiste mal y que llegaste a parar al hospital- su mirada mostraba preocupación.

-Sí, pero estoy de maravilla...creo que tenías razón y debí descansar- dije acercándome a ella- pero eso no pasará nunca más, ahora te haré caso- ella asintió con una pequeña sonrisa y un sonrojo, así que la besé tiernamente.

-Me hubiese gustado que me avisaras- comentó triste- me enteré por tu hermano.

-Lo siento, Ayame- me disculpé- pero estuve descansado y recién ahora voy a entrenar.

-Pero Koga ¿No será arriesgado?

-No, no te preocupes, el doctor dijo que no tenía nada- traté de sonar convincente, al parecer había resultado.

-Me alegra tanto ¿Quieres que te ayude a entrenar?- se ofreció y se notaba feliz por lo que asentí sin dudar.

(...)

-Suerte- me dijo acercándose a mi boca y depositando un casto beso en mis labios.

-Gracias- le respondí- te prometo que ganaré hoy por ti- Ayame se sonrojó y asintió para irse a sus clases.

El lunes era la primera competencia y estaba más tranquilo, Ayame me había ayudado bastante, le tenía mucho cariño, hasta la quería, pero nada más que eso, y me odiaba por no amarla.

Comencé a dirigirme al gimnasio para encontrar a mi equipo, mi hermano Ginta también era parte de él, pero no competiría, aún no estaba listo pero de todos modos nos acompañaba; el equipo femenino había ganado así que nosotros no podíamos ser menos, comprobé la hora y vi que estaba un poco atrasado por lo que comencé a correr rápidamente y sin querer choqué con un pequeño cuerpo.

-L-lo siento pero deberías fijar... Kagome- suspiré ayudándola a ponerse de pie.

-Koga, perdón iba distraída- dijo cansada.

-No, fue mi culpa...¿Cómo estas?- pregunté al verla algo triste.

-Bien ¿Y tu? Hoy tienes que competir, te deseo suerte- trató de sonreír.

-Estoy bien y para competir estoy más que listo- la observé y ella agachó la mirada.

-Q-que bien...me tengo que ir- titubeó.

-Espera- la detuve del brazo- Kagome...te...extraño- ella abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-Ko-Koga y-yo...- estaba dudosa pero después de que pasaran algunos segundos viéndonos a los ojos ella me abrazo, me quedé de piedra al sentirla tan cerca de mi y oler su cabello, su incomparable aroma a fresas, por un momento sentí que eramos solo los dos.

-Kagome- susurré en su cabello, no quería soltarla jamas.

-Lo siento tanto- dijo ella en un sollozo y se separó de mi para verme a los ojos- Koga eres mi mejor amigo y te he extrañado tanto pero...

-Hablemos después, me tengo que ir- me apresuré a decir antes que ella volviera a despedirse de mi, sabía que eso haría y no creía que lo pudiera soportar.

Me fui corriendo hasta reunirme con mis equipo, estaba feliz por recibir ese cálido abrazo de ella pero estaba triste al saber que ella quería alejarse.

Las competencias fueron rápidas y sin mucha concurrencia, había ganado la primera etapa de los cien metros planos, superando mi marca y también habíamos ganado en términos de equipo.

El regreso a casa estuvo colmado de gritos y chistes de los chicos y el entrenador cada tanto los hacia callar, yo iba absorto en mis pensamientos, al llegar a casa me encontré con alguien esperándome.

-Yakotsu- saludé- ¿Ocurre algo?

-No, solo quería hablar contigo- dijo en un tono que se me antojaba serio.

-Claro- le respondí- ¡Ginta! Voy a salir un rato, prepara la cena- le grité divertido a mi hermano y él me mostraba su dedo del medio- bien, ahora me tendrás que acompañar a comprar la cena- le dije a Yakotsu, él solo asintió.

Caminamos en silencio y yo no entendía a que se debía su seriedad, quise hablarle, pero no me atrevía, presentía que lo que me iba a decir no me iba a gustar nada.

-Koga, no me quiero andar con rodeos- dijo cuando llegamos a una pequeña plaza antes de llegar al lugar donde planeaba comprar pizza.

-Yakotsu, me estas espantando, solo...sueltalo- estaba algo molesto por todo el jodido misterio, él dio un largo y sonoro suspiro.

-Yo sé todo, Koga- soltó yo fruncí el ceño confundido.

-¿El qué?- pregunté extrañado.

-Estas enamorado de Kagome- lo que su boca dijo me dejo helado, incapaz de hacer o decir algo- hoy me quedó más que claro.

-¿D-de qué rayos hablas?

-No es necesario que finjas, yo desde hace mucho tiempo lo sospechaba y hoy lo comprobé- explicó dejándome perplejo- los vi hoy en ese abrazo y me di cuenta por tu mirada, por cómo la veías, Koga...eso era amor, tu la amas de eso no me cabe duda.

-N-no se...

-No es necesario que lo niegues, yo no me equivoco y no estoy aquí para juzgarte ni nada parecido- hizo una pausa- Koga yo me imagino lo que debes estar sufriendo y más aún al ocultarlo por años, pero todo cae por su propio peso...tarde o temprano alguien lo descubriría- me miró a los ojos- soy tu amigo, Koga y estoy aquí para que te desahogues y que sepas que puedes confiar en mi como tu confidente.

No podía creer que había sido descubierto y más aún que desde ese momento contaba con alguien con quien hablar de lo que sentía.

-No es necesario que te tragues este amor por ella tu solo...sufriendo en silencio- agregó.

-Ya-Yakotsu- dije al fin- no sabes cuánto y en qué medida estoy enamorado de ella...de Kagome, yo...

-¿Q-qué?- una quebrada voz salía tras Yakotsu- ¿A-amas a Kagome?- gruesas lágrimas corrían por el rostro de Ayame y me sentí el peor hombre de la tierra.

Hola!

soy nueva en este sitio y aún no sé manejarlo del todo bien, pero quiero agradecer los comentarios de:

rogue85

asia12

Serenity usagi

Titita Taisho

De verdad gracias por su apoyo en mi historia que recién comienza.


	9. Capítulo 8: Segundo Acontecimiento

Capítulo 8: Segundo acontecimiento

Ayame salió corriendo sin dejarme decir nada antes, me sentí fatal.

-Síguela- me dijo Yakotsu- ella muere por ti, ve y explícale todo- me aconsejó yo asentí y fui tras ella pero antes lo miré- no te preocupes, no le diré a nadie- me tranquilizó.

-Gracias, amigo.

Me fui corriendo tras Ayame, ella era muy veloz casi tanto como yo por lo que costó trabajo alcanzarla.

-¡Ayame! ¡espera!- grité cuando ya estaba a solo unos pasos de llegar hasta ella- tenemos que hablar.

-¡No, Koga! no quiero escucharte- dijo dolida al parar de repente pero aun dándome la espalda, sabía que las lágrimas corrían libres por su rostro- no quiero- repitió.

Me acerqué a ella con cuidado para que no saliera corriendo otra vez, de a poco me puse frente a ella y se me rompió el corazón al verla con los ojos enrojecidos.

-¡Oh por dios, Ayame!- sin medir mi acto, simplemente la abracé, ella solo permaneció quieta en su lugar- lo siento tanto, Ayame, yo no quise...

-Por favor, Koga...no digas nada- dijo separándose de mi y viéndome a los ojos- no quiero saberlo.

-Pero...- suspiré- Ayame, no quiero que pienses que yo...

-¡BASTA!- gritó y nuevas lágrimas brotaban por sus ojos- No me importa que la ames.

-¡¿Qué?!- pregunté sorprendido.

-Eso, no me importa que la ames a ella, Koga- hizo una pausa para secarse algunas lágrimas y tomar aire- creo que siempre lo he sabido- negué con la cabeza e hice ademán de hablar pero ella no me dejo- Koga, escúchame tu a mi, yo...yo estoy dispuesta a...hacer que la olvides.

-Ayame...

-Por favor, Koga, dame la oportunidad y haré que te enamores de mi y la olvides a ella- tanto como su postura y su mirada eran seguras yo me quedé congelado- déjame permanecer a tu lado y te juro que vas a amarme, yo me encargaré de eso.

-Ayame, no...no se me hace justo contigo- dije sincero, me dolía tanto darme cuenta lo valiosa que era ella.

-No me importa, soy yo la que te lo esta pidiendo...

-No quiero jugar contigo así, Ayame, no te lo mereces.

-Es mi decisión, no estas jugando conmigo porque yo soy la que esta dispuesta a correr este riesgo- dio un profundo respiro- déjame intentarlo, no termines conmigo sin haber peleado por tu amor, Koga.

-Ayame, yo no sé- me sentía fatal al llevarla a estos extremos.

-Koga, dame la oportunidad y te haré olvidarla- volvió a decir más determinada que antes- sé que será difícil porque no sientes por mi...

-No, Ayame, no te confundas- la interrumpí- yo te quiero mucho- ella me miró sin creerlo- y me gustas mucho tambien, no creas que me eres indiferente- y era cierto, no me habría atrevido jamas a hacerla mi novia sin haber sentido al menos algo por ella.

-Entonces sí tengo oportunidad- dijo ahora con una mirada de esperanza- haré todo lo que hay en mis manos para que te olvides de ella.

-Te prometo que pondré todo de mi parte para que eso pase, Ayame- y en ese momento era sincero y de verdad quería enamorarme de ella- Kagome y yo estamos alejados y así seguirá siendo.

-No te pido que no la hables más, Koga, ustedes han sido amigos desde siempre- sonrió, definitivamente Ayame era una mujer increíble- solo te pido que me veas a mí, antes que, a ella, que me ames a mi.

-Así será- me acerqué a ella, le limpié algunas lágrimas y la besé, ella me abrazó fuerte.

 _Haré todo lo posible por corresponderte, Ayame,_ pensé de regreso a casa, después de haberla llevado a la suya, de cierta forma me sentía algo liberado y un poco más contento, Sonreí sinceramente después de varios días y me divirtió regresar a casa con las manos vacías, mala suerte por mis hermanos, pero tendrían que hacer la cena, y solté una fuerte carcajada.

(...)

Ya era viernes, habíamos ganado todas las competencias, transformando a la escuela en la número uno a nivel regional y ganándose un cupo en las competencias nacionales, lo que me daba a mi un pase directo a la universidad con beca deportiva completa, y también para Ayame, ella era la mejor atleta del equipo femenino; con ella las cosas habían estado de maravilla, ya no me sentía tan abrumado por la lejanía de Kagome, no era para decir que no pensaba en ella pero si para decir que ya no me dolía tanto, Ayame me estuvo ayudando a entrenar, También comíamos juntos y pasábamos el rato, ella se mostraba mucho mas cariñosa y yo también, me sentía tranquilo.

Hoy la escuela daría una fiesta en honor al triunfo, y estaban todos los alumnos de último año invitados, además de los integrantes del equipo y sus invitados, sin importar si eran de otros años pero no podían ser de otra escuela.

Ayame iría solo un rato conmigo porque al día siguiente se iría a las montañas con su familia y partiría muy temprano, me causaba mucha tristeza no estar con ella el fin de semana pero me ayudaría a ponerme al corriente con mis materias.

Estaba en mi casa a punto de salir a la fiesta, me sentía algo cansado pero decidí ir de todos modos, mis hermanos ya se habían ido para mi fortuna.

Estacioné el auto en la entrada de la casa de Ayame, ella ya me esperaba afuera y vestía un atuendo que me dejó con la boca abierta, en ese momento pensé que sería fácil olvidarme de Kagome con ella.

-Estas...estas hermosa- me bajé para abrirle la puerta, ella se sonrojó- luces increíble.

-Gra-gracias- dijo avergonzada, vestía unos jeans ajustados negros, una blusa burdeo y una chaqueta de cuero negra a juego, lucía espectacular, lo recuerdo perfecto- tu...tu también luces bien- subió al auto y le di un rápido beso.

-Eres muy linda- repetí y ella sonrió- será una buena noche.

-Sabes que me puedo quedar solo un rato, Koga.

-Lo se, y eso me basta para que la pasemos bien, después de todo esta fiesta es por nosotros- dije alegre- recuerda que somos los campeones.

-Es cierto- dijo con una gran sonrisa, lucía algo de maquillaje pero la nada misma- yo estaré un par de horas pero tu puedes quedarte, tal vez tus amigos estén ahí.

-Bankotsu no se lo perdería- comenté divertido- ya veré si me quedo más rato.

Llegamos a la fiesta, la escuela había arrendado un club cerca del centro de la ciudad y los únicos adultos que estarian serían los entrenadores, Naraku del equipo masculino y Kikyo del femenino, eran un matrimonio.

-Hay mucha gente- comentó Ayame- no veo a mi equipo.

-No te preocupes- la calme porque se notaba nerviosa.

-¡Allá están!- exclamó emocionada- están todas las chicas, Akane y Ranko- se notaba que estaba feliz, esas dos chicas eran sus mejores amigas, Ranko era de mi salón y había tenido amoríos con Bankotsu. Por eso Kagome lo había dejado.

-Vamos con ellas- la animé y ella asintió con entusiasmo.

Nos situamos en una mesa con las amigas de Ayame y algunos de mis propios compañeros de equipo todos del salón de Ayame, así que se notaba cómoda.

-Mira, Koga- me dijo Ranko- ahí están tus amigos entrando- señaló hacia la puerta.

Ahí estaban ellos, todos hasta Kagome, miré a Ayame y ella no tenía ninguna expresión especial en su rostro.

-Deberías ir a saludar- me dijo ella- me iré pronto así que es una alegría que hayan llegado- sonrió y la sentí sincera.

-S-sí iré, permiso- y me levanté en busca de ellos.

Habían encontrado una mesa en medio de toda la multitud, me acerqué algo nervioso.

-¡Koga!- saludó con entusiasmo Bankotsu- esta fiesta es en tu honor, Eh, campeón- se burló.

-Cállate, payaso- le dije golpeándole el brazo-¿Cómo están chicos?

-De maravilla, esta fiesta esta que arde- comentó divertida Sango, hablando fuerte por sobre la música- vamos a bailar, Yakotsu- él solo asintió entusiasmado y se dirigieron a la pista.

-Iré a pedir para beber ¿Vamos?- le preguntó Kagura a Bankotsu.

-Claro ¿Kagome, qué quieres?

-Lo que sea estará bien para mi Bank- contestó y mis amigos fueron en busca del alcohol clandestino digno de toda fiesta de la escuela.

-T-te felicito- dijo tímida Kagome- eres...

-Koga- oí una voz tras de mi- hola, Kagome- ella solo sonrió.

-¿Qué ocurre, Ayame?

-Me voy con Akane- dijo.

-No, yo te iré a dejar- me preocupé, ella era mi novia y a pesar de querer estar con Kagome, no permitiría que se fuera sola.

-No, por favor, Koga...me iré con ella, su madre ya la vino a buscar y tenemos que estudiar. Tu quedate y disfruta con tus amigos.

Ayame, tan comprensiva, sus ojos me decían tanto que no supe comprender en ese momento.

La besé, sin importar que estuviera Kagome, en ese instante de verdad sentí que estábamos solo los dos, sin importar la fiesta y el ruido, al separarnos ella me acarició mi rostro y me miró con dulzura.

-Koga, yo...yo entenderé...nos vemos- y se fue sin mirar atrás, no entendí sus palabras.

-Deberías irte con ella- dijo seca Kagome.

-¿Quieres que me valla?

-No es eso...pareces tan feliz ahora, ya no...ya no te importa...olvidalo- estaba claramente molesta, me quedé desconcertado por unos segundos.

-Ah no, Kagome, no me harás esto, esta vez me dirás qué demonios te pasa- yo estaba molestó.

-Pues, no me pasa nada- dijo entre dientes.

-Ven- la tomé de la muñeca y la llevé afuera del club, ya me tenía harto la actitud de ella, primero se pasaba pegada a mi, luego me besa y para terminar, decide romper la amistad y ahora me reprochaba estar bien con mi novia.

Llegamos fuera del lugar, donde habían varios arbustos y nada de gente.

-Bien, dime ¿cuál es tu juego?- pregunté, ella me veía furiosa alzando una ceja, solo le alumbraba el rostro la luna.

-No se de qué rayos hablas, Koga- me miró desafiante, yo apreté el puente de mi nariz, ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-Kagome, es por el beso- dije seguro, descolocandola, demostrándome que sí que se acordaba de eso.

-N-no s-se de...- miró a ambos lados.

-Kagome, no lo niegues más- dije en un tono que se me antojó autoritario- Kagome, tú me besaste y ya no quiero que sigas haciéndote la tonta, yo sé perfe...

Fui interrumpido por los labios de Kagome en mi boca, quedé perplejo, esta vez no había alcohol en su sangre.

-¡Maldición, Koga!- gritó al separarse.

-Ka-Kagome- no lo podía creer.

-No sé qué me pasa- dijo después de varios minutos en silencio- pero...pero me muero de ganas de hacer esto...

Y nuevamente sus labios se posaron en los míos, y esta vez no me contuve y respondí el beso, ella entre abrió su boca dejándome entrar y hacer más posesivo el beso, mi lengua con la suya eran una sola, yo disfrutaba tanto el contacto porque esta vez ella estaba plenamente consciente y la sentía desearlo, me sentía en las nubes, como si nada más importara en el mundo, jamás creí que podría probar sus labios.

La tomé fuerte de la cintura para acortar la distancia de nuestros cuerpos, ella se abrazó a mi cuello excitándome de una manera impensable, pero de repente sentí como la realidad pesaba en mí, poco a poco el aire necesitaba entrar y nos separamos.

-Lo siento tanto...-dijo ella- Koga, yo...yo...

-Esto está mal- pegué mi frente a la de ella, no podía hacerle esto a Ayame.

-Lo sé, Koga, por eso no debemos ser amigos nunca más, yo estoy enamorada de InuYasha- soltó y me separé de ella, ese golpe no me lo esperaba- lo siento- y se fue corriendo.

Y ahí me quedé yo como idiota, destrozado nuevamente.


	10. Capítulo 9: Confusión

Capítulo 9: Confusión

No se cuanto rato estuve parado como idiota, pensando en lo que acababa de ocurrir, no entendía nada, Kagome nunca demostró por mi ni el más mínimo interés como hombre, siempre su trato fue como su amigo y ahora me besaba, así de la nada.

Una solitaria lágrima rodó por mi mejilla al pensar en Ayame, ella se fue y no quiso que yo la llevará. Recordé esa mirada que me dio antes de irse, cuando acarició mi mejilla, incluso ella dijo que entendería.

¿A qué se refería? ¿Acaso sabía que algo ocurriría con Kagome?

Claro que sí sabía.

Decidí irme de esa maldita fiesta, al llegar al estacionamiento, la vi apoyada en mi auto.

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunté seco, sacando las llaves de mi bolsillo, ella no despegó la mirada del suelo.

-Lo s-siento- dijo con una voz apenas audible.

-Tu crees que puedes venir y besarme, luego irte pero antes decir que amas a otro...yo no se qué quieres, Kagome- solté con más rabia de la que quise demostrar pero estaba frustrado.

-Eres mi mejor amigo- me miró- n-no sé qué es lo que me pasa- susurró- y-yo no sé...

-Entonces ve a aclararte pero no juegues conmigo- me dolió ver su expresión pero ya estaba harto, me metí al auto y me fui.

Dudé de si llamar a Ayame o no, tenía la sensación que sabía que algo pasaría, se fue mucho antes de lo que tenía pensado y dijo que debía estudiar, eso era mentira. No tenía ningún examen en la semana.

Me acosté pensando en toda la jodida situación, no me di cuenta cuando caí dormido.

(...)

Lunes por la mañana, Ayame no había respondido mis llamadas, temía que de alguna manera ya supiera lo que pasó con Kagome.

-¡Koga!- oí una voz familiar que estuve tratando de evitar todo el fin de semana, paré para esperarlo.

-Que tal, Yakotsu- lo saludé de mala gana.

-Estuviste evitándome- dijo con reproche, solo encogí mis hombros- ¿Ocurrió algo entre tu y Kagome? - lo miré boquiabierto.

-No se de qué hablas- respondí no tan convencido.

-Después de la fiesta del viernes ella ha estado muy rara, hasta dijo que no quiere verte nunca más... Entonces yo pensé que le habías dicho la verdad.

-Con que eso dijo- me dolió oír eso pero ya estaba acostumbrado- nada paso...jamás le diría nada, además Ayame es más importante para mi que ella- mentí, y aquellas palabras me dejaron un mal sabor en la boca.

Yakotsu solo asintió y caminamos en silencio hacia el salón, antes quería ver a Ayame ya que había llegado con bastante timpo de anticipación, por lo que pasé a su salón a ver si había llegado y efectivamente así era.

-Ayame- la llamé y miró en seguida, acercándose con cautela.

-Hola, Koga- saludó extraña- ¿Cómo estas?

-No tan bien...te extrañé- ella me vio sorprendida y me dedicó una dulce sonrisa- no contestaste ninguna de mis llamadas y eso casi me vuelve loco.

-Yo también te extrañé mucho- dijo mirando hacia el piso- perdón por no responder pero pensé que tu...y...- suspiró y yo entendí a que se refería y me sentí como el peor hombre del mundo.

-No tienes que preocuparte de nada, Ayame, de nada- la miré a los ojos y sentí la calidad de su ser.

En el fondo ambos sabíamos que mis palabras no eran reales, Ayame era la única que entendía todo a la perfección pero prefería negárselo a sí misma.

-Te...te amo, Koga- susurró dejándome de una sola piesa, no supe que decir así que la besé, ella me abrazó.

-No es lugar para dar este tipo de espectáculos- nos separamos para ver a la persona que nos decía eso, sinceramente no tenía ganas de lidiar con ella.

-Nos vemos después, cariño- le dije a Ayame y la besé rápidamente en los labios y entré al salón ignorando por completo a Kagome.

-¡Estas loco!- escuché tras de mi- ¿Ahora vas a ignorarme?

-¿No eres tu la que no quiere que seamos amigos?- pregunté molesto, claramente desconcertadola.

Me senté en mi puesto y ni siquiera la volteé a ver cuando cambió de lugar con Yakotsu, hace bastante tiempo que ya me sentaba junto a él.

-Koga- dijo suavemente- no quiero que mal entiendas las cosas.

-¿Estas de broma cierto?- amaba a Kagome pero esa actitud la odiaba con todo mi ser.

-Koga- susurró en un tono que se me antojo de lástima.

-Vas a seguir haciéndote la tonta con todo- afirmé, ella desvío su mirada a la pizarra- no sabes ni que decir, Kagome.

-Es que no sé...

-Déjame fuera de tus indecisiones, yo estoy con Ayame y yo...

-La amas, lo sé- me interrumpió pero yo no iba a decir eso- escuché como ella te lo decía...lo siento, Koga- y se cambió de lugar antes que todo el mundo comenzará a llegar.

El día transcurrió de lo más tranquilo, hasta la hora de educación física, generalmente a esa hora tenía los entrenamientos de atletismo, pero como las competencias habían sido hace una semana, teníamos descanso, por lo que asistí a la clase de mala gana. Todos nos dirigíamos al gimnacio de la escuela.

En todo momento observaba a Kagome, se notaba triste y eso me hacía sentir mal. Las cosas entre nosotros estaban más que rotas, ya no sabía si podríamos retomar nuestra amistad.

-Higurashi- oí a la profesora al tiempo en que ya nos instalábamos en el gimnacio- Ya no es necesario que trabajes con Sango y Yakotsu porque nuestro atleta se incorporó por estas semanas- dijo sonriéndome- así que trabajarás con él, lo primero que haremos serán cincuenta abdominales por persona, su compañero le sujetara los pies y viceversa- ordenó a toda la clase, en otro momento habría estado feliz, pero ahora no tenía ganas de estar con ella.

-¿Empezamos?- pregunté al situarme a su lado, ella se sobresaltó, causándome gracia.

-Cla-claro- dijo algo nerviosa.

Fuimos a buscar colchonetas, algo más tarde que el resto, ganandonos una llamada de atención por parte de la profesora. Al ir atrasados, nos quedamos solos.

-Se llevaron las mejores colchonetas me quejé- maldición- dije entre dientes.

Me volteé y vi que Kagome trataba de alcanzar unas en lo alto de los estantes.

-Sango y yo siempre escondemos unas nuevas aquí, pero Yakotsu las saca, yo soy muy pequeña- rió y yo en vez de ayudarle me quede embobado mirándola, era tan bella, su cabello largo azabache le llegaba hasta su cintura, su pequeña cintura, dios, era jodidamente perfecta, y el uniforme para educación física, resaltaba toda su figura- si quieres me puedes ayudar- dijo sacándome de mis estupideces.

-S-Si- ella no se movió de ahí por lo que quedé tras ella, y mi pervertido interior estaba haciendo de las suyas.

De repente ella se dio vuelta y quedamos frente a frente, ella me veía a los ojos y tenía un brillo que jamás antes le había visto.

-Ko-Koga.

Lentamente se acercó a mi hasta casi rozar sus labios con los míos, yo no aguanté la distancia y la besé.

Otro beso anhelante, hambriento, poseí sus labios como si comiera la más jugosa fruta, ella correspondió exactamente con la misma pasión que yo, me abrazó del cuello y yo le sujeté el rostro. Paramos por falta de aire.

-No se qué me pasa- dijo entre jadeos- Koga...no sé.

-Ya no digas nada.

-Estoy confundida- me miró a los ojos- creo que...me...me gu-gustas- No podía creer lo que había escuchado- pero estoy enamorada de InuYasha.

-Entiendo- dije sincero, entendía de verdad, al menos ahora sabía el extraño comportamiento de ella, aún así no quería involucrarme con ella, no así- es cierto que no debemos ser amigos...tu sigue con tu novio, lo entiendo- me dolía mucho toda la situación y más aún lo que tendría que hacer más tarde.

-Lo siento tanto, Koga- no quise responder su comentario por lo que retomé lo que iba a decir.

-Pero yo no seguiré con Ayame, no quiero engañarla de esta manera...ahora vamos o la profesora nos vendrá a buscar.

Saqué las malditas colchonetas y fuimos a hacer los abdominales.

Terminaría con Ayame, no podía seguir con eso, sabía que amaba a Kagome y ahora con lo que acababa de pasar, estaba más convencido que nunca, que no la olvidaría, y seguir ilucionando a Ayame, era lo más cruel que podría hacer. Aunque me doliera, la dejaría.


	11. Capítulo 10: El comienzo del juego

Capítulo 10: Despedida y El comienzo del Juego

Una semana había pasado después del beso que nos dimos con Kagome en el gimnasio, había tratado de evitar terminar con Ayame, no quería lastimarla, con Kagome ya ni nos mirábamos y me sentía más solo que nunca.

Y toda esa soledad y angustia me pasó la cuenta, y una extraña crisis se apoderó de mí, Mandándome al hospital, recibí la visita permanente de Ayame pero la notaba diferente, también recibí millones de llamadas de mi madre, y me costó demasiado convencerla de que no era necesario que viniera a casa, hace dos año que tengo la emancipación y también mis hermanos.

Solo estuve un par de días en el hospital y Ayame me había acompañado en todo momento, aunque estaba algo distante de mí, no quería hacerla sufrir, pero sin darme cuenta ya lo hacía.

Día domingo por la tarde y el día era un verdadero asco, nubes anunciando una pronta lluvia, silencio en las calles y mi estúpido corazón angustiado por Kagome.

-Estas jodido- dije mirándome al espejo, ojeras se marcaban dando cuenta de las noches de insomnio pensando y pensado.

Le gustaba a Kagome, pero eso no me hacía feliz, porque aun sintiendo eso, seguía con el idiota, a él lo amaba, no a mí, no sabía por qué rayos ella se había confundido así, pero me imaginaba que era solo un capricho.

Por otro lado, Ayame, la dulce y comprensiva Ayame, ella sí que me amaba, pero no quería seguir aumentando sus ilusiones y expectativas, pese a que ella fue la que quiso luchar, no podía hacerle ese daño, porque ya lo había intentado y no podía sentir nada más allá del cariño.

Me recosté en la cama, puse música suave, _coldplay sería_ el encargado de hacerme olvidar por unos momentos toda la situación; lentamente cerré mis ojos al ritmo de las armoniosas notas de " _shiver"_

¡Irónico! La maldita canción decía tanto de mi situación, yo siempre estaría para ella, eso lo sabía perfectamente, jamás la dejaría a un lado, estaba tan jodidamente enamorado que no podría olvidarla, menos en aquel momento que ella me había besado y mostrado interés.

Me paré de la cama y salí decidido de la casa, a paso rápido, no tomé la molestia de avisar a mis hermanos, iba a casa de Ayame, le diría toda la verdad, toda.

Cuando entré en mi auto, sentí mi celular vibrar y me sorprendí al ver el nombre de Ayame.

-¿Ayame?

-Koga...necesito que vengas a mi casa ahora- dijo con voz triste- tengo que...hablar contigo.

-¿Estas bien? No te oyes bien- comenté y me sentí pésimo porque yo me dirigía justamente a su casa para aclarar todo.

-Solo ven...te espero- y colgó.

Ni siquiera supe como llegué a la casa de Ayame, puesto que mi cerebro estaba haciéndolo todo de forma mecánica, solo hasta que toqué el timbre de su casa y salió, reaccioné.

-Hola- saludó con la mirada baja- vamos a caminar.

Quise abrazarla, pero no me lo permitió; caminamos un rato hasta llegar a un parque cercano a su casa, no me atrevía a decirle nada, hasta que su suave voz me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-Koga...esto es difícil para mi- por primera vez desde que emprendimos esta caminata, me miró a los ojos- lo intenté- suspiró- de verdad lo intenté... Pero no puedo, Koga- tragué saliva.

-Ayame- susurré.

-Entiendo, Koga...de verdad- sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse- yo sé lo que es amar así, sin ser correspondido- una lágrima recorrió su mejilla- te dejo, Koga, porque no me amas, y yo quise luchar, pero ya me doy por vencida, tengo amor propio y no estaré con alguien que piensa en otra... Que ama a otra- traté de acercarme pero me lo impidió poniendo una de sus manos en mi pecho, sus palabras me estaban destrozando, ella estaba sufriendo por mi culpa- además- continuó- sé que ella te ha buscado...Koga, yo sé que han ocurrido cosas entre ustedes.

No tenía palabras para desmentir nada, no quería hacerle esto a ella, pero no podía decirle la verdad de todas las cosas que habían ocurrido entre nosotros.

-Ayame...yo lo siento mucho- fue lo único que fui capaz de decir.

-Entiendo- dijo y miró hacia el suelo, ahora su rostro estaba empapado en lágrimas- esto es una despedida, yo no quiero ser tu amiga ni nada más, te pido que no me busques, no trates de compadecerme yo siempre fui derecha contigo y conmigo, adiós- dio media vuelta para irse, pero se detuvo- saldrás lastimado, Koga, probablemente más de lo que estas ahora, aun así espero que luches...lucha por ella- y se fue corriendo del lugar.

Ahí me quedé yo, viéndola partir, sintiéndome un verdadero canalla, Ayame siempre supo todo y yo fui un imbécil.

(...)

-¿Termino contigo? Eso no me lo esperaba- exclamó Yakotsu.

No quise contestarle nada, ya le había contado todo lo ocurrido y no quería hablar más, a pesar de todo, me dolía no estar con ella.

Pasaron las horas de aquel día lunes al fin terminaba, no vi a Ayame, no quise cruzarme en su camino, al menos no le causaría más daño. Me sentía tan mal de haberle hecho todo ese mal, todavía lo siento.

- _Lucha._

Fue una de sus palabras, imposible luchar cuando Kagome es la que no quiere sentir nada por mí, ella no me correspondía porque a mi ella no era simple atracción, yo me enamoré de ella desde hace tanto tiempo.

Tanto tiempo.

Caminé a paso lento, esperando que la mayoría de los estudiantes se fueran, no quería llegar tan pronto a mi casa a pensar estupideces, al llegar quedé sorprendido al verla a ella ahí.

Kagome estaba apoyada en mi auto, en el estacionamiento ya no quedaba nadie en el lugar.

-¿Ocurre algo?- pregunté extrañado.

-Oí que tú y Ayame ya no están juntos- dijo con un tono indescifrable.

-No veo por dónde ese es tu problema- comenté haciéndola enojar un poco.

-Es cierto, no es mi problema- me acerqué a ella solo porque estaba en la puerta del conductor, me percaté que estaba nerviosa pues su rostro estaba ligeramente sonrojado.

-Kagome, deja de comportarte así- dije algo fastidiado- ¿Por qué estás aquí?

-Quería saber si le habías comentado algo a Ayame- respondió rápido, pero algo me decía que mentía.

-Es eso o ¿Querías confirmarlo?- me paré frente a ella, pero ella no levantó la mirada- bueno pues, sí es cierto, pero no le dije nada. Ella terminó conmigo- ahora ella levantó la vista.

-Oh, ya...ya veo...

-Déjate de idioteces, Kagome- la tomé por lo hombros- Ya basta.

-¡Suéltame! No entiendes nada- su mirada me transmitía tanto.

-Kagome- me acerqué a ella hasta quedar a solo centímetros de su boca- ahora estoy soltero, ya no le debo cuentas a nadie- me acerqué otro poco hasta sentir su suave respiración.

-Ko-koga- dijo poniendo una de sus manos en mi pecho en un débil intento de alejarme, lentamente le tomé su barbilla y la besé, esta vez yo la besé y ella correspondió.

Un beso eterno, llenó de tantas palabras no dichas, esta vez el beso fue tan diferente a las otras veces, yo trataba de decirle cuanto la amaba con ese beso, y ella solo me transmitía...¿Deseo?

Ella se abrazó de mi cuello e hizo más pasional el beso, más intenso, pero nos detuvimos.

-N-no quiero parar, Koga, no quiero- susurró en mis labios, con los ojos cerrados.

-Entonces no paremos- y la volví a besar. Un beso tras otro.

-Vámonos de aquí- volvió a decir.

-Te llevaré a casa- suspiré- después vemos que pasa.

-Koga quiero estar contigo, quiero que...- su mirada era determinada al igual que sus palabras- quiero...

-Sé lo que sientes- dije muy a mi pesar.

-No, no sabes, Koga quiero que me hagas el amor...

Deseo, eso era lo que ella sentía y nada más, si eso era lo que quería, eso tendría, asentí, pero antes le dije que no era el momento.

-Lo sé, pero es lo que quiero- y se abrazó a mi...- pero no dejaré a...- la silencie con un beso, no quería oír del idiota ese. Ella quería jugar.

Bien, que comience el juego, el maldito juego.

Hola!

Quiero agradecerles a todos sus comentarios, me hace tan feliz, aún no sé cómo usar este sitio tan bien como quisiera, pero de a poco, además que tampoco cuento con todo el tiempo que quisiera porque estoy en mi último semestre de carrera, así que estoy haciendo mi tesis de pregrado, mi práctica profesional y bla bla bla, cosas aburridas que me tienen sin tiempo, les cuento que hasta este capítulo esta en wattpad por lo que tal vez demore un poco en actualizar, tal vez una vez a la semana.

Con respecto a la historia, no odien a Kagome, todo esto es complicado y no quiero adelantar nada, pero el prólogo es claro, Koga no se encuentra en un buen lugar y ya se descubrirá todos los acontecimientos que lo llevaron ahí.

Sin más ¡Gracias por leer!


	12. Capítulo 11: Se desata el infierno

Capítulo 11: Se desata el infierno con aires de cielo

La ciudad estaba aprisionada por un temporal, lluvias intensas y tormentas eléctricas, hace dos semanas que habían suspendido las clases y ya estaba desesperado.  
Las cosas se tornaron tan oscuras en tan corto tiempo, jamás imaginé estar en una situación así de complicada, todo se me había salido de las manos, ya no aguantaba más, necesitaba irme lejos, lo más lejos que pudiera, me sentía asfixiado.

Kagome y yo no habíamos hablado en todo este tiempo, la extrañaba, pero al mismo tiempo no sentía deseos de verla, me sentía abrumado totalmente por su última confesión, que me deseara me hacía sentir vacío, sin valor, yo no quería eso, por supuesto que no, ella no me amaba, sólo era un maldito deseo carnal y yo como idiota, acepté.

Ella estaba jugando, tanto conmigo, como con su maldito novio, mirando hacia atrás, nunca debí permitir que Sango llevará a alguien ese día, seguramente las cosas seguirían normales entre nosotros, seguiríamos siendo amigos, seguiría amándola en silencio, y por ningún motivo habría estado con Ayame.

¡Joder! Dije al aire, estaba encerrado en mi habitación, ese día el clima mejoró un poco, ya no llovía, pero las nubes no tenían ninguna intención de abandonar la ciudad.

Revisé mi celular y comprobé que, al fin, después de mucho, tenía señal.

-Koga- oí la voz de Ginta tras la puerta.

\- ¿Qué quieres? - contesté fastidiado- entra.

-Saldremos...iremos al supermercado, han dicho en la radio que ya no habrá tormenta, pasaremos un rato a la casa de Ranma- me limité a asentir con la cabeza- ¿Necesitas algo de la tienda?

-No- me acerqué a mi velador y tomé las llaves de mi auto- ten- se las lancé- tengan cuidado, idiotas.

Salió de la habitación riendo, después de unos minutos oí como se iban, me quedé completamente solo, y eso, por primera vez, no se sintió para nada bien, me sentía arruinado.

Decidí dormir una siesta hasta que llegaran mis hermanos, de pronto escuché el timbre y pensé que de seguro se les había olvidado algo y dejaron las llaves de la casa, con mucha pereza me levanté.

El timbre volvió a sonar.

-¡Ya voy, maldición!- grité, y cuando abrí la puerta, me llevé una sorpresa, una extraña sorpresa.

-Kagome- susurré, ella sólo sonrió- pa-pasa.

-Siento venir así, pero...necesitaba hablar contigo...no he dejado de pensar en todo y...

-Kagome. Si estas arrepentida yo entiendo- dije sin mirarla a los ojos.

Ella se sentó en el sofá, observándome, podía sentir el peso de su mirada, mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar y mi corazón parecía caballo desbocado, hice lo posible por calmarme.

-Koga...yo terminé con InuYasha esa misma noche, antes de que comenzara el temporal- su voz no me demostraba tristeza, no había nada de eso- yo no quería mentir... Esto que siento es demasiado complicado- me senté frente a ella y vi como jugueteaba con sus dedos, claramente estaba nerviosa- vine aquí apenas supe que no habría otra tormenta. Me he sentido tan mal estos días.

-No eres la única- dije y me acerqué a ella- necesito entenderte...Kagome, somos amigos, siempre hemos sido amigos...necesito tu sinceridad- ella me miró tratando de transmitir algo que no logré descifrar hasta el día de hoy, como pude ser capaz de ser tan estúpido, supongo que eso no ha cambiado a pesar del tiempo.

En fin, pasaron unos minutos y unas lágrimas cayeron por el rostro de Kagome la abracé suavemente, como si se fuera a romper en cualquier momento, ella correspondió a mi abrazo de manera anhelante, dejando ver una necesidad, una necesidad que no supe interpretar.

-Koga…debes pensar que soy una persona horrible- dijo después de un rato.

-Claro que no, Kagome- me separé de ella y me levanté, fui por un vaso de agua para ella.

-Terminé con InuYasha, porque no aguataba ser tan traidora…por eso quiero ser honesta contigo.

-Es lo que más quiero, Kagome- mi cuerpo entero sabía que lo que me iba a decir, no me iba a gustar nada.

-Lo que siento por ti, es tan raro, Koga…Koga lo que voy a decirte, la razón por la que estoy aquí no te va a gustar nada, yo…yo no soy lo que piensas…

-Tu no podrías saber eso- la interrumpí, pero es que la manera que tenía de hablar de lo que yo pudiera sentir o pensar, me hartaban- solo di las cosas sin tantos rodeos.

-Koga, yo no sé muy bien cómo nació esto, yo…yo estoy enamorada de InuYasha, yo me conecto con él a nivel emocional, mi mente…no sé cómo explicarlo, no sé- dijo tapándose la cara con ambas manos- me siento una maldita cualquiera…pero ¡maldición! Tú, tú eres el que me atrae a nivel físico, InuYasha no despierta en mi un deseo, Koga, perdóname, por verte de esta manera, he soñado tantas veces últimamente que tú y yo...bueno ya sabes…

Ya sabía que algo así podría pasar, ya intuía que Kagome no sentía nada por mi salvo ese deseo, la miré sin decir una sola palabra, tomé el puente de mi nariz tratando de mantener la calma, tratando de tomar una decisión, pensado en qué rayos haría, debía alejarme de ella, eso era lo mejor.

-Kagome, tenías razón- me senté a su lado- debemos alejarnos, yo no te hago bien… ni tu a mí- suspiré, pude notar que sus hombros se tensaban, estaba claro que no era lo que ella quería- las cosas entre nosotros se han complicado de una manera en que nos está haciendo daño.

-Tienes razón, por mi culpa te separaste de Ayame.

-Podría decir lo mismo- solté irónicamente, pero no negué lo que dijo.

Nos quedamos en silencio por largo rato, mirando a la nada, por mi mente corría la idea de confesarle todos mis sentimientos, de acabar con todo eso de una maldita vez, yo amaba a Kagome desesperadamente, tanto que me sentía enfermo de amor, sí, esa es la descripción, estaba y tal vez estoy enfermo de amor, un amor que roza la locura, un amor que me consume y me destroza.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó en que nos quedamos así, como si de repente las cortinas de mi sala, fueran lo más interesantes del mundo, fuimos llevados de vuelta a la realidad, por el fuerte ruido de un trueno, Kagome se estremeció.

-Será mejor que regrese a mi casa, tal vez vuelva a llover- dijo ella, con una voz sumamente apagada.

-En la radio dijeron que ya no llovería- no quería que se fuera, no quería que nuestra amistad se terminara de esta manera, otro trueno acompañado de un rayo, ella me miró asustada, sabía que le temía- tranquila, voy a dejarte a tu casa ¿en qué viniste?

-Caminando- agachó la cabeza- no te preocupes, sabes que vivo cerca, sola vine y sola me iré- quería debatirla, pero no me dejo decir palabra.

Se paró, me dio un último vistazo y se fue dando un pequeño portazo, no fui capaz de levantarme del sofá, en ese momento, todo estaba terminado, todo.

Escuché otro trueno, bastante sonoro y luego la lluvia, una fuerte lluvia porque retumbaba estruendosa en el techo de mi casa, me levanté rápidamente y salí con un paraguas, a toda velocidad esperando encontrarla escondida en algún pórtico o alguna parada d autobús. Me reproché mil veces por no haber insistido en acompañarla.

Y la encontré, oculta en unos árboles, mientras otro trueno se adueñaba del cielo, pude ver como temblaba. Corrí hacia ella.

-Eres tonta, cómo te escondes en un árbol cuando hay rayos, ven- le tomé de la mano y comprobé que estaba empapada, instintivamente la abracé- vamos a mi casa- ella solo asintió, como si fuera una pequeña niña.

Llegamos a mi casa, subí rápidamente a mi habitación y tomé unas toallas.

-Ten, si quieres puedes darte un baño y luego usar algo mío…una camiseta o algo para que no te enfermes.

-Gracias- su tono era apenas audible- Koga…

-Ven, vamos debes darte ese baño, puedo preparar chocolate caliente después- sonreí- Kagome, no somos desconocidos- ella asintió y de dejo guiar por mí.

Subimos en silencio las escaleras, mi corazón estaba muy alocado y mis manos se sentían heladas, estaba jodidamente nervioso.

-Bien, el agua caliente sale por la llave roja y la fría por la azul, hay más toallas limpias en el cajón amarillo- le daba indicaciones como si nunca hubiese estado ahí, pero la verdad era que Kagome se había quedado muchas veces en mi casa, ella ya sabía todo lo que le estaba diciendo, pero, joder, estaba tan nervioso.

-Lo sé- dijo suavemente, pude notar que estaba temblando y sus dientes castañeaban un poco, me acerqué y la abracé.

-Estas muy helada, date prisa…yo bajaré a preparar ese chocolate…

-Koga…

-N-no, Kagome- se acercó a mí lentamente.

-Lo siento, Koga, pero te necesito, te necesito tanto.

Y me besó, de una manera tan dulce, intuía que algo así pasaría, ya estábamos en esto, ya no importaba lo demás, ella había dejado a ese idiota, aunque lo amara, no me importaba caer en el infierno, si podía estar con ella, por lo que la besé más profundamente, tomé su cintura, y comencé a recorrerla con mis manos, su cuerpo tan malditamente perfecto, bajé a su cuello y ella soltó un pequeño gemido que me volvió loco, esta vez no pararía y ella sentía lo mismo.

Comenzó a deshacerse de mi camiseta, con desesperación, por lo que yo hice lo mismo, le saqué su chaqueta y luego su blusa, dejándola solamente en brasier, nos miramos unos segundos, como haciéndonos la pregunta de si continuar o no, ambos sabíamos que no habría punto de regreso, ella me volvió a besar, por lo que no había vuelta atrás, la besé, comiendo de sus labios, tan deliciosos, tan malditamente adictivo, ella correspondía con el mismo deseo, comencé a acariciar sus pechos, redondos y exquisitos, como si hubiesen sido hechos a mano, ella soltó otro gemido, por lo que la tomé en mis brazos y ella se sostuvo de mi cuello, rodeando mi cintura con sus piernas, mis manos estaban sobre sus muslos, en ningún momento dejamos de besarnos, me acerqué a la ducha y di el agua caliente.

-K-koga- susurró en mi oído.

Comenzó a buscar el cierre de mi pantalón mientras yo la sostenía con fuerza, esta vez, con una mano, le arranqué la barrera que no me dejaba disfrutar sus senos, así comencé a besarlos, primero con delicadeza y después con desespero, al escucharla gemir, la deje en el piso de la ducha y la desnudé por completo, y me deshice de mis pantalones y ropa interior, ambos paramos un momento para observarnos, ni en mis mejores sueños pude imaginar un momento tan sublime como este. En sus ojos no había una pizca de miedo o arrepentimiento. La tomé nuevamente, mientras las gotas de agua caliente, me quemaban la espalda, ella empezó a besar mí cuello, haciéndome gruñir como un animal.

-Llévame a la cama- me dijo, expectante, mientras yo quería hacerle el amor ahí mismo, con el agua acompañándonos, pero entendía por lo que asentí y la volví a tomar de sus muslos, pero en ese momento, mi erecto miembro, golpeó sus caderas, haciéndonos estremecer- K-koga- nos besamos, mis manos estaban por todo su cuerpo y ella también me tocaba, haciéndome sentir en el cielo- Ha-hazlo aquí- dijo entre jadeos- ha-hazme el amor aquí- me detuve a mirarla a los ojos.

-¿Estas segura? – pregunté, ella asintió- Kagome tu…

-Sí, soy virgen- ya me lo suponía, pero saberlo era diferente, quería algo especial para ella, yo la amaba tanto.

-Aquí será algo incómodo para ti, yo quiero hacerte sentir especial.

-Koga, solo hazlo-y envolvió sus piernas en mi cintura.

Entendí a la perfección que era eso lo que ella quería, por lo que la besé en el cuello, llevando uno de mis dedos a su sexo, comprobando que estaba lista para mí, una corriente eléctrica se apoderó de mi cuerpo, al escucharla gemir mi nombre, suplicando para que entre en ella, para que la haga mía.

-Sostente de mi cuello y sujétate con fuerza con tus piernas, si te duele solo dime- ella respondió besándome y abrazándome del cuello- aquí voy.

Lentamente, introduje uno de mis dedos primero, ella tiro su cabeza hacia atrás, dejando a mi entera disposición sus suaves y perfectos senos, por lo que comí de ellos, ella gemía volviéndome loco, después con cuidado puse mi miembro en la pared de su sexo, estaba tan lista que casi entro de una vez de manera violenta, pero lo hice con sutileza, ella se quejó un poco por el dolor, por lo que lo hice despacio, besando sus cuello, sus piernas temblaban y pude sentir su corazón latir, el sonido del agua cayendo opacaba la lluvia de afuera, ella gemía mientras yo la penetraba, sin aun introducir todo mi sexo, ella se contraía.

-¿Puedes aguantar más? Necesito entrar por completo- ella asintió con algo se sorpresa en sus ojos- aquí voy.

Con un cuidado extremo de no lastimarla, la penetré por completo, ella soltó un grito, no de dolor, más bien, de placer.

-Kagome, comenzaré a moverme…

-Quiero ir a la cama- sonreí.

La llevé a la cama y la volví a penetrar, de manera un poco más brusca, pero ella no parecía sentir dolor, al contrario, me besaba el cuello y enterraba sus uñas en mi espalda, yo comía de sus pechos salvajemente, de cuando en cuando, gritaba mi nombre, sus quejidos bajo de mí, eran como la más dulce melodía, de repente, sentí como las paredes de su sexo se contraían y aprisionaban mi intimidad, ella comenzó a jadear y gemir, ya sabía lo que era, ella necesitaba la liberación, su orgasmo y yo se lo daría, tomé una de sus piernas y la puse sobre mi hombro, mientras acariciaba sus pechos y me movía más rápido, gotas de sudor de veían en su hermosa y nívea piel, comencé a envestirla más rápido hasta que por fin, dio un grito tan sensual, su sexo se contraía apretando mi pene, que llegar al clímax fue cosa de segundos, liberé toda mi esencia en Kagome, mi orgasmo fue tan profundo que me costó retomar la respiración normal, lo mismo pasaba con ella.

Suavemente me separé de ella y la observé, esperando que se arrepintiera de lo que habíamos hecho, pero me abrazó.

-Que se desate el infierno, con aires de cielo- dijo simplemente y me recosté junto a ella, escuchando la lluvia caer, en silencio.

Hola!

Lamento tanto la tardanza, pero la universidad me tiene tan ocupada, a penas y puedo leer y que decir de escribir, por eso hice este capítulo tan largo y con lemon, la verdad soy nueva escribiendolo, por lo que espero les haya gustado.

Gracias por leer y agradezco a todos sus hermosos comentarios, su apoyo es lo mejor y espero les siga gustando la historia y más aún ahora que ha tomado otro giro.


	13. Capítulo 12: Complicaciones

Capítulo 12: Complicaciones y la verdadera locura

Después de haber hecho el amor un par de veces más, mi corazón comenzó a darse cuenta de que no era un sueño lo que estaba pasando, miré a Kagome dormida a mi lado y sonreí feliz, aunque lentamente esa estúpida sonrisa se ensombreció al recordar que no éramos nada, que ella había sucumbido a sus deseos y yo, como la amaba tanto, cedí.

No era algo tan malo, al menos en ese momento no lo vi como algo que pudiera lastimarme tanto, pero que idiota fui al creer eso, para mí era como un sueño cumplido, una realidad que sinceramente jamás creí que viviría, claro que ella no me amaba, pero aun así había sido su primer hombre, ella se había entregado por completo, sin amarme, solo dejándose llevar, confiando en mí, al menos que la cantidad de años que llevábamos de amistad sirvieran para estar juntos en ese acto de tanta intimidad; la estaba mirando, queriendo memorizar cada respiro suyo, cada rasgo, porque ahora era todo diferente, porque estaba a mi lado, podía tocarla, abrazarla y besarla. Aunque no fuera mía del todo. Aunque lo que poseí en realidad fue su cuerpo, no su corazón.

Había recibido un mensaje de mi hermano hace mucho, estaban en casa de su amigo, a pesar de que la lluvia había parado hace horas, decidieron pasar la noche ahí, los muy cobardes les temían a los relámpagos, y de eso sí que estaba infestando el cielo, de vez en cuando, Kagome se revolvía frunciendo el ceño.

Bajé a preparar algo de comer, tal vez una sopa de pollo o algo así, estaba en ello cuando oí unos suaves pasos descender por las escaleras, sin saber la razón, me sentí algo avergonzado.

-Hola- saludó tímida- ¿Qué haces?- lentamente se acercó a mí y me dedicó una sonrisa que me hizo estremecer.

-Preparo algo…hace frío por lo que haré algo tibio ¿sopa de pollo?

-Me parece perfecto.

-Kagome, creo que deberíamos hablar- solté sin pensar, ella alzó su vista.

-Somos amigos, Koga- su mirada era seria- tu amas a Ayame, y yo…bueno ya te lo dije hace rato, dejemos esto así, yo no estoy con InuYasha pero eso no significa que me convierta en tu novia o algo, sé que tampoco es lo que quieres, Ayame es la dueña de tu corazón- no era la primera vez que lo decía y podía identificar algo de celos, pero nunca le negué nada, era como sentirme protegido.

-No regresaré con ella, no podría hacerle algo así- dije sincero.

-Entiendo- suspiró- Koga- se acercó aún más a mí- no quiero que esto termine- la miré sorprendido, estaba totalmente sonrojada.

-¿Entonces?- susurré en su labios, su corazón latía con fuerza- Kagome…

Nos besamos, de una manera diferente, delicada, como si existieran algo más que sentimientos de amistad, al menos por su parte, porque yo la amaba con locura, con una verdadera locura; la tomé cariñosamente de la cintura hasta tomarla en mis brazos y llevarla al sillón, me deshice de la remera que le había prestado, pude volver a sentir su piel ardiente bajo mi tacto, suave, tersa y nívea piel, ya no quería detenerme, ya no más, no después de tenerla completamente para mí, haría lo que fuera por ganarme su amor, no me conformaría con su amistad, ya no.

(…)

Un tímido sol comenzó a aparecer en la ciudad, había amanecido y Kagome y yo pasamos una noche de amantes cómplices, como si fuera el último día en la tierra, nos descubrimos el uno al otro, ella con una curiosidad y entrega de una virgen y yo como siempre lo había deseado.

-Kagome- susurré- ya es de día y ya no hay rastros de la tormenta- ella se removió en la cama, pero sabía que me había escuchado.

\- ¿Y los muchachos? - preguntó por primera vez desde anoche.

-Deberían estar por llegar- respondí con un resoplido, todo este sueño pronto acabaría- voy a tomar una ducha- ella solo asintió sutilmente con la cabeza.

Tomamos desayuno en silencio, no quería preguntar nada y al parecer ella tampoco, aunque me moría de ganas de saber si se había arrepentido.

-Koga- dijo al fin- esto que paso…yo no sé qué decirte…

-No hay nada que decir, Kagome…yo… yo…- quería gritarle mi amor, pero no podía.

-Yo me volví loca de deseo, te lo digo así de honesta, porque somos amigos, a pesar de todo lo que pasó ayer, yo sigo teniendo la misma confianza y no me arrepiento, Koga, no lo hago, pienso que fue lo correcto que, bueno…mi primera vez fuera contigo- miró el suelo apenada, mientras que mi corazón quería salir de mi pecho- Koga, no hay nadie en el mundo en quien yo confíe más que en ti.

-Kagome, no sé qué decirte, yo...

-No digas nada, ambos amamos a otras personas, pero hicimos el amor, porque el deseo fue más grande- ver la soltura de ella al decir las cosas, me descolocaba, y saber que amaba a ese idiota, me hizo sentir humillado.

-Acaso ¿Tú…tú pensabas en él, mientras estábamos juntos? - pregunté, con mis manos temblorosas por la respuesta.

-Claro que no… para ser sincera, nunca pensé en él, solo éramos tu y yo- me tomó las manos- ¿Qué haremos ahora? No quiero dejar tu amistad, no quiero perderte, Koga.

Solo la miré, no me atreví a responderle nada, ella me hablaba como al amigo que siempre había sido, al incondicional, ella creyendo que la quería como una amiga, igual como ella me quería a mí, no podía haberme sentido más miserable como en ese momento.

Al medio día, llegaron mis hermanos y Kagome se fue, no quiso que la acompañara, se veía diferente, quedamos en regresar a ser amigos, no tocó el tema de nosotros… de nosotros como amantes respondiendo a la lujuria que se apoderó de nosotros. Al día siguiente tendríamos clases y sentía tantas ganas de conquistarla, decidí que trataría de hacerlo, a ver que conseguía, me sentía tan patético e idiota al pensar en esas estupideces.

(…)

Caminé al salón de clases con la mirada gacha y con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, la noche anterior no había podido dormir al darle vueltas y vueltas al asunto, porque ahora las cosas eran tan diferentes, ahora Kagome y yo habíamos hecho el amor, nos habíamos entregado el uno al otro, yo con amor y ella solo con deseo, pero aun así, eso hacía que las cosas cambiaran significativamente, entendí que ella me veía como hombre, ya no más como el simple mejor amigo y eso era una gran ventaja y, después de tanto pensar y pensar, llegué a la determinación de aprovechar esa ventaja y hacerla sentir como una mujer, y yo sería un buen amante a su merced, a su entera disposición.

-¡Koga!- oí un sonoro y molesto gritó.

-¿Qué demonios quieres, Yakotsu y por qué rayos gritas?- dije rodando mis ojos.

\- Koga, llegaste más tarde de lo que acostumbras y te perdiste el papelón- se veía afligido.

\- ¿De qué hablas?- fruncí el ceño.

\- InuYasha se cambió a esta escuela y gritó que viene a recuperar a Kagome.

-Tiene que ser una maldita broma- dije y me fui dejando solo a Yakotsu, pero pensando en que no se lo haría fácil al idiota ese.

Kagome ahora me veía diferente y decidí luchar por ella, aunque sea en el silencio, pero lo haría, desde aquí comenzó mi verdadera locura.

 **Hola!**

 **¡Lamento la tardanza, sé que fueron como dos meses, pero estaba terminando lo último de la universidad, y hoy puedo decirles que me convertí en profesora! ¡Sí! Lo logré y el lunes me titulé como profesora de inglés, después de tanto tiempo, ahora me siento tan feliz y plena.**

 **Por eso la demora, estaba estudiando como loca…**

 **En fin, espero les guste el capítulo, y desde ahora actualizaré más seguido. Desde ahora vienen cosas muy importantes para Koga, cosas decisivas y poco a poco nos llevaran al final.**


	14. Capítulo 13: Celos

Capítulo 13: Celos

Me fui desesperado al estacionamiento, necesitaba recomponerme para poder entrar a las malditas clases, definitivamente que el idiota ese estuviera en la escuela, me enfurecía, pero tampoco debía demostrar que me afectaba, no debía levantar sospechas.

Llegué a mi auto y me recargué en el, inhalé profundo y exhalé lentamente, necesitaba calmarme, mi corazón latía al cien, estaba furioso, Kagome había sido mía y se entregó por completo a mí, no dejaría por nada que ese maldito la tocará y es que solo pensar en eso, sentía que quería matarlo, él era el dueño de su corazón y yo de su cuerpo, aunque ni siquiera podía asegurar eso.

\- ¡Maldición! - grité frustrado.

\- ¿Problemas? - escuché tras de mí, haciendo que me estremeciera.

\- ¿Cómo estas, Ayame?

\- Mejor que tú, claramente – respondió mirando al cielo.

\- Parece que sí – suspiré, no sabía qué más podía decirle, la lastimé mucho y no quería actuar como si nada, no se me hacía justo...con ninguno de los dos.

\- Koga, yo...yo te he extrañado – soltó de repente después de transcurridos varios minutos, dejándome helado – no ha sido fácil, sabes, aún no me acostumbro, yo sé que fui yo la que terminé contigo, pero...

\- No, Ayame, no hagas esto... muchas cosas han pasado – le dije, quería ser honesto con ella, no le diría lo que pasó con Kagome, pero tampoco quería ilusionarla.

\- Ya veo – respondió – la sigues queriendo – afirmó.

\- Nunca he dejado de hacerlo – dije sin pensar, arrepintiéndome al instante, rápidamente me volteé a verla y pude apreciar como sus ojos brillaban llenos de lágrimas – lo siento, Ayame...yo no quise decir eso...de verdad.

\- N-no, descuida...entiendo – poco a poco se acercó a mi hasta quedar a un centímetro de mi boca – Koga, yo...

\- Ayame, no... – pero ella posó lentamente sus labios en los míos, y yo me quedé parado sin hacer nada, no moví un músculo.

\- Siento molestar – oí tras de nosotros, me estremecí.

\- Kagome – dijo seca Ayame, podía sentir la rabia que en ella había nacido por Kagome.

\- Me preocupé, Koga, me dijeron que saliste al estacionamiento y como vi que no volvías decidí venir a buscarte – explicó ella, ignorando totalmente a Ayame, provocando una mueca de enojo en ella.

\- Bueno, yo vine a tomar aire – respondí.

\- Entiendo- susurró Kagome.

Poco a poco, Kagome se acercó a mi hasta abrazarme, acto que me desconcertó sobremanera, mientras que Ayame se retiró furiosa, después de eso, Kagome me soltó y entendí el porqué del abrazo.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso, Kagome?

\- Lo lamento, pero no pude aguantarme... ¿piensas volver con ella? – preguntó, yo solo suspiré.

\- Kagome, tu noviecito está en esta escuela y tú me vienes a hacer una escena...no te entiendo, creí que habíamos aclarado este punto- respondí algo cansado.

\- Lo sé... yo no voy a volver con él, no puedo...

\- Escúchame, Kagome, no voy a permitir que ese idiota intenté algo contigo – ella me miró sorprendida por mis palabras – así como tú no permites que este a solas con Ayame – dije firme, a pesar que no me importaba en lo absoluto su interrupción, tampoco me iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados.

Por lo que me fui del lugar, dejándola atrás, no quería andar todo el tiempo persiguiéndola, aunque me moría de ganas de besarla, porque no iba a negar que mi corazón reaccionó ante su presencia, estaba sumamente nervioso al hablar con ella después de todo lo que pasó entre nosotros, claro que tantos años de amistad me dejaban actuar con normalidad, no quería que ella descubriera el amor tan grande que sentía, me horrorizaba que se alejara de mi para siempre, sin vueltas.

Caminé por el pasillo, el timbre sonó y no me tomé la molestia de apresurarme, solo esperaba que ese imbécil no estuviera en mi salón.

-Hola, Koga- me saludó Sango apenas entré – ¿has visto a Kagome?

-Sí, ya debe venir por ahí.

-Oye supiste que InuYasha se cambió aquí e intenta reconquistarla, es increíble, yo quedé sorprendida.

-Sí algo escuché, pero no es de mi incumbencia- corté rápidamente, no quería oír la opinión de nadie, ya estaba harto de ese imbécil.

-Entiendo...a propósito ¿Ya arreglaron sus diferencias? Digo, ¿ya son amigos otra vez? – preguntó tímida como si le diera miedo preguntar eso, me pareció sumamente extraño.

No alcancé a contestarle porque llegó el profesor y Kagome venia tras de él y varios de mis compañeros, así que tomé asiento en mi lugar y me sorprendí al ver que ella se sentaba nuevamente a mi lado, solo me encogí de hombros y decidí que debía ignorarla.

-¿Vas a seguir haciendo como que yo no existo?- preguntó después de ya transcurrida gran parte de la clase.

Bufé, no tenía deseos de pelearme con ella, pero de verdad me cabreaba esa maldita actitud de actuar de manera tan majadera en frente de Ayame, además de que ese imbécil estaba en la escuela, estaba seguro que era cuestión de tiempo para que ella regresara con él y olvidase todo lo ocurrido entre nosotros, algo que pasó tan sólo horas atrás.

-Koga, no me hagas esto- susurró y me estremecí sobremanera.

-Es que no entiendes- dije cansado, ella jamás entendería, porque seguía pensando algo equivocado, aún no sabía la verdad, esa verdad que llevaba ocultando años y que ya no sabía cuanto tiempo resistiría guardar.

-Lo siento, todo esto se esta yendo al carajo- suspiró- ya no se ni que esta pasando entre nosotros...

-Yo tampoco- contesté.

-Siento que ya la hemos jodido bastante...además que...¡Joder! Me pones sumamente nerviosa- me dijo apenada, pero me dio un vuelco al corazón que me llenó el cuerpo de una pequeña felicidad, pero de pronto una imagen de ella, en la cama con ese maldito, se posó como una fotografía en mi mente.

-Kagome...¿Volveras con él?- y sí, mi pregunta sonó desesperada, pero realmente me sentí morir al imaginar algo como eso.

-N-no...n-no lo sé...

Me quedé callado, no sabía que responder a eso, yo sabía que habíamos caído a un abismo, que a partir de ese momento, me consumirían los celos, pero ella también los sentía, eso estaba claro, pero yo no quería demostrarle los míos, al menos no los románticos, sino el simple hecho de que había sido el primero.

El timbre sonó anunciando la salida al primer receso, y no quería salir al patio y encontrarme con InuYasha, sabía que haría lo posible por recuperarla, después de todo se había cambiado de escuela por ella, así que estaba clarísimo que jugaría sus cartas.

Salí de los últimos del salón, vi que Kagome se iba con Yakotsu y Sango y de verdad no me quería topar con ningún espectáculo, pero era pedir demasiado.

-Kagome- oí como la llamaba.

-Ho-Hola- estaba nerviosa- ¿Qué tal tu clase?- preguntó aun más nerviosa, detuve un poco mi andar.

-Bien, aunque me hubiese gustado estar en tu salón, hermosa- vi como le tomó una de sus manos- te he extrañado, preciosa- kagome se sonrojó y sentí tanta rabia.

Observé con más rabia aun, cuando Sango se llevaba a rastras a Yakotsu para dejar sola a Kagome con ese inútil.

Decidí quedarme apoyado en la pared del pasillo, parecía un estúpido, pero no me importó, quería tomarla y besarla para decirle a ese que ella era mía, que anoche la hice mujer repetidas veces y que fue mi cuerpo el que la hizo vibrar. Pero claro que no podía hacer eso, estaba pensando como en un animal del siglo pasado.

-Te juro que te haré volver a mi- le dijo, volviendo mi interés en la conversación.

-InuYasha, no digas esas cosas- rió nerviosa.

-Eres tan linda, Kagome- sin previo aviso, la abrazó y mi furia comenzó a apoderarse de mi, caminé decidido hacia Ellos, con el afán de interrumpirlos, cuando de repente veo a Ayame, y se me ocurrió lo más bajo.

-Ayame- la llamé, ella me miró desconcertada.

-Koga- dijo- ¿Ocurre algo?

-Quería disculparme contigo, por lo de hoy en la mañana- no era del todo una mentira.

-Oh, no te preocupes...

Vi por el rabillo del ojo que capté la atención de Kagome, y lentamente se despegó de InuYasha, dejándolo confundido.

-¿Te gustaría comer conmigo?- le pregunté, asegurándome que Kagome lo escuchara, Ayame me dedicó una de sus más hermosas sonrisas, y me sentí fatal.

-Claro que sí, Koga.

-Hola chicos- interrumpió Kagome, sabía que lo haría, así que aguanté mis ganas de sonreír- ¿Te acuerdas de Koga, InuYasha, es mi mejor amigo?

-Claro- respondió con un tono que se me antojo molesto- ¿Cómo estas?

-Perfectamente- Sonreí, estaba seguro que este imbécil se había dado cuenta del cambio de actitud de Kagome.

-Que gusto, y ¿Tu eres amiga de ellos?- se refirió a Ayame.

-No- se apresuró a contestar Kagome- ella es la ex novia de Koga- dijo fuerte y claro, otra vez tuve que aguantar la sonrisa.

-Y él, Ayame, es el ex novio de Kagome- contraataqué.

-Ya veo- Contestó- mucho gusto...ahora debo irme, Koga, nos vemos al almuerzo...y tal vez ya no seremos ex novios- la respuesta de Ayame me dejó con la boca abierta y no pude evitar reír- adiós- se despidió depositando un suave beso en mi mejilla, claramente ella había notado mis intenciones.

Miré la cara desencajada de Kagome, y me aplaudí internamente por haber logrado mi objetivo.

-Nos vemos luego, InuYasha- le dijo y dirigió su camino al baño, yo solo la vi desaparecer por el pasillo.

-Sé muy bien que no la ves como tu mejor amiga- soltó de pronto el idiota, y se fue. Por lo que caminé al patio.

Los celos eran la mejor arma, aunque yo los sentía de una manera atroz, porque los tenía calados en mi ser, además ella no me amaba, yo a ella sí, por lo que quién más perdía era yo.

-¿A qué estas jugando, Koga?- oí tras de mi.

-A lo mismo que tu- respondí encogiendo los hombros.

-¿Regresaras con ella?- preguntó.

-No lo sé- le dije lo mismo que ella a mi.

-Koga ¿Qué rayos estamos haciendo? Esto está mal, me pones jodidamente nerviosa, ayer pasó algo importante y ahora corres a ella...

-¿Estas celosa?- era obvio que sí, pero necesitaba oírselo aunque me costará, me acerqué- ¿Estas celosa, Kagome?

-Koga...

La tomé de la mano y la llevé a unos arbustos, donde nadie vería nada, entonces la besé, hambriento de ella, ella correspondió con ferocidad, y se abrazó de mi cuello, lentamente bajé mis labios por su cuello.

-Dime, Kagome, ¿Estas celosa? Podría hacerle esto mismo a Ayame- le susurré al oído, y nuevamente comencé a comerle los labios- dime- susurré sobre sus labios, mientras mis manos se adueñaban de su pequeña cintura, haciéndola estremecer, le besé nuevamente el cuello y ella arqueba su cuerpo y se aferraba a mi espalda- dime, ¿Sientes celos de que bese a Ayame de esta manera? Dime que sientes tantos celos como yo...

-¡Joder, sí, sí! Estoy malditamente celosa- me detuve, jamás creí que lo reconocería- no quiero que le hagas nada a ella, nada de lo que me hiciste a mi...o de lo que me harás...- la miré confundido- Koga, me vuelves loca...vámonos de aquí y apaga esto que siento...

-Ven...

Y nos fuimos esa tarde entera a encerrarnos en mi casa, fue una tarde que aún conservo intacta en mi mente...

Aún la amo, escribiendo esto, en este frío lugar me doy cuenta de eso, aunque lo que viene a continuación, me dejará sin ganas de amarla...

Sin ganas de recordar nada más...

 **Siento mucho la demora, pero estoy de viaje y la inspiración se quedó en casa, espero les guste el cap, ya estoy trabajando en el siguiente, saludos.**


	15. Capítulo 14: Juegos peligrosos

El reloj marcaba la media noche, llovía nuevamente y el insomnio era mi mejor amigo en esos momentos, tenía mi vista pagada en el techo, recordando lo ocurrido en los últimos días, no sabía cómo sentirme, Kagome había sido mía en aspectos corporales, pero el amor le pertenecía a ese idiota, no podía sentirme superior a él porque ella solo me veía como un objeto en el cual saciar su deseo, y de paso, de aprender un poco...usado, tal vez esa es la descripción perfecta de mi estado.

Pese a todo esto, estaba feliz, al menos una parte de mí lo estaba, porque, después de todo, había estado con ella, ella quería estar conmigo y sentía celos, algo salvajes, sí, pero que hacían de nuestros encuentros los mejores.

Cerré los ojos para intentar dormir, cuando sentí mi celular vibrar en mi velador, al principio no tenía ganas de responder, pero volvió a sonar tres veces más.

-SÍ- respondí algo molesto, era un número desconocido.

-Koga- oí la voz de ella.

-Kagome ¿ocurre algo?- pregunté, sus llamadas a esta hora, eran normales- ¿Por qué me llamas desde este número?

-Koga...-suspiró- Koga, me siento mal- me paré de la cama al escuchar eso.

-¿Dónde estas? ¿qué te pasa?

-Estoy en mi casa...es solo que...quiero estar contigo...le temo a la lluvia torrencial y mañana es sábado, no te veré- me contestó y solté un suspiro.

-Kagome...

-Lo sé...no me digas nada, Koga- dijo en casi una súplica, mi corazón se apretó en mi pecho- Koga, por favor...ven por mí, esta noche lluviosa me recuerda nuestra primera vez juntos...

-Kagome- suspiré nuevamente- ¿Por qué empeoras más nuestra situación?

-No lo sé...¿vendrás por mi?

-Espérame- y colgué.

Y ahí estaba otra vez, haciendo lo que ella quería, otra vez...

Llegué a su casa, pero no me atrevía a bajar del auto, me sentía profundamente avergonzado, no entendía por qué, miraba la hora en la radio y escuchaba una lenta canción en inglés, digna de la situación. Me sentí patético, Kagome me llamaba y era suficiente para olvidarme de todo.

-¿Qué rayos me pasa?- susurré con tristeza, decepcionado de mí mismo. Mi celular volvió a sonar, era ella- Kagome.

-Koga, creo ver tu auto ¿eres tú?- preguntó algo ansiosa.

-Sí, acabo de llegar...pero no sé...

-Koga, por favor no digas nada, solo, solo llévame contigo- susurró.

-Esto está yendo demasiado lejos, sabes...- suspiré- solo ven y abrígate.

El camino a mi casa fue silencioso, pensaba en los acontecimientos que nos trajeron a vivir esto, en cómo se fue dando todo para acabar de esta manera, convertimos nuestra amistad en una relación meramente carnal, yo la amaba con todas mis fuerzas y mucho más en esos momentos que se había entregado a mí, pero tenerla de esa manera era aún peor que no tenerla.

-Koga, yo no sé qué está pasando entre nosotros, solo quiero que estés conmigo ahora...te necesito- dijo apenas llegamos.

-Entremos- me limité a responder.

-¿Kagome?- mi hermano estaba despierto y en la cocina- ¿qué pasa, qué haces aquí?

-Eh...es que...

-Se fue la electricidad de su casa y ya sabes que le tiene miedo a las tormentas, dormirá en mi habitación, yo me iré con Ginta, es el que ronca menos- contesté y traté de forzar una sonrisa.

-Ah ya veo, bueno está bien entonces, buenas noches.

-¿No dormirás conmigo?- preguntó cuando mi hermano ya subió a su habitación.

-No lo sé, Kagome, ya no quiero caer más...

-Tan fuerte es tu amor por ella- dijo, yo la miré sorprendido por su respuesta- no te preocupes, dormiré sola, solo quería verte, pero no importa, buenas noches y gracias por traerme aquí.

Y subió las escaleras, Kagome creía que la estaba rechazando por amar a Ayame, pero por supuesto que no era eso, pero no quería caer más bajo, los días que habíamos estado juntos han sido increíbles, pero no de la manera en que yo quería.

Decidí quedarme en el sillón, fui por mantas a mi habitación y la oí sollozar, tal vez ella también se sentía de la misma manera que yo, golpeé suavemente.

-Pasa.

-Kagome ¿te sientes bien?

-Sí, no creas que estoy así porque no quieres dormir conmigo...parece que InuYasha está saliendo con otra persona- soltó.

-Ah, era eso...una lástima- contesté seco, no me interesaba para nada estarla consolando por ese idiota- y ¿qué pretendías conmigo hoy entonces?

-Buscaba a mi amigo, a mi mejor amigo- y se lanzó a mis brazos y lloró como una niña pequeña que ha perdido a su mascota.

Solo le acaricié la cabeza y sentí como se me hacía un nudo en la garganta, ella lloraba así de amargamente por ese tipo, no por mí, no por la situación que estábamos viviendo, para ella eso era lo de menos y estaba claro.

Cuando ya se calmó un poco, me descubrí siendo mucho más utilizado de lo que creía, porque comenzó a besarme desesperadamente, como si no hubiera un mañana y me repetía una y otra vez que la hiciera olvidarse de él, y como idiota enamorado caí, y esa noche le hice el amor, como nunca en todo ese tiempo, porque lo hice con el alma, delicadamente, y decidí jugar un poco, así como ella lo venía haciendo conmigo, impidiendo que me viera con Ayame.

Caí en la trampa...en la trampa que me tiene en este maldito lugar.

(...)

Después de esa noche, algunos eventos se tornan confusos en mi mente, carecen de sentido, a estas alturas ya no sé si son juegos de mi mente o si de verdad ocurrieron.

Recuerdo que esa semana después de la pequeña, pero intensa tormenta, regresamos a clases normales, yo tenía una idea en mente que no me gustaba del todo, pero que sin embargo, estaba dispuesto a seguir, por ningún motivo me quedaría con los brazos cruzados.

Entré al colegio más animado de lo normal, lo primero que vi fue a Kagome con Sango, decidí acercarme y saludar de manera normal, como siempre había sido, quería ver si la incomodaba un poco.

-Hola muchachas- saludé con alegría, Kagome alzó sus cejas algo sorprendida.

-Koga- respondió Kagome.

-Hola, Koga- saludó Sango- ¿Estudiaste para el examen de historia? Porque Kagome no estudió nada.

-Ya veo ¿qué estuviste haciendo entonces, Kagome?- pregunté inocentemente- tal vez estuviste muy ocupada este fin de semana.

-Eh, claro que no- contestó nerviosa.

-Sí, Kagome, algo debiste estar haciendo, tu no eres así de irresponsable- la acusó Sango.

-Sea lo que sea que estuviste haciendo, debió ser mucho más...interesante que estudiar- seguí provocándola.

-Estamos en el último año, no hay tiempo para distracciones- siguió reprendiendo Sango y yo me moría por reír.

-Claro, los placeres son para después- dije y me retiré antes de escuchar todo el sermón de Sango.

Cuando entré al salón y antes de sentarme, sentí como alguien se paraba tras de mi.

-No tenías porqué hacer eso- escuché a una molesta Kagome.

-Yo no hice nada, solo dije la verdad.

-Sabes perfectamente qué fue lo que estuve haciendo este fin de semana- dijo ya al lado mio y su respuesta me desconcertó un poco.

-Valla- le respondí y me acerqué más a ella, quedando frente a frente y cerca de sus labios- estas siendo algo descarada.

-Ko-Koga.

Me acerqué más a su rostro hasta rozar sus labios, sentí su respiración y lentamente tomé su barbilla y deposité un suave beso y me alejé de inmediato.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-Tenía ganas- me encogí de hombros y me senté.

-No puedes hacer eso, no aquí...

-Ah no, y ¿Dónde puedo?- me paré rápidamente y me volví a situar frente a ella- ¿Acasó solo puedo en...mi habitación?- sus ojos se abrieron como platos- pues que mal, porque yo quiero ahora- la tomé fuertemente de la cintura y la besé con mas fuerza, ella luchaba inútilmente poniendo su mano en mi pecho, pero lentamente bajó su guardia.

-Koga, por favor- pidió casi gimiendo, por poco yo mismo pierdo el control y la tomaba ahí mismo, me separé de ella sin dejar de verla a los ojos.

-Debes entender, Kagome, que te deseo, así como tu conmigo y lo que tenemos ahora, no sé hasta dónde nos llevará, pero se vuelve cada vez más peligroso.

-No entiendo...

-Sí que lo entiendes, además tu has estado jugando sucio conmigo, te ves con tu ex, pero cuando yo quiero verme con Ayame, haces hasta lo imposible por impedirlo- le dije dejándola descolocada, no pudo responderme nada porque nuestros compañeros comenzaban a llegar.

-Me sentaré contigo- susurró en mi oído y se sentó.

Las primeras clases transcurrieron bastante rápidas para ser un día lunes, Kagome se sentó conmigo, pero no me dirigió palabra alguna, yo tampoco lo hice, solo una que otra para incomodarla, amaba ver sus mejillas sonrojadas.

-Koga ¿Tienes entrenamiento hoy?- me preguntó en el almuerzo.

-Sí, solo una hora ¿Por qué?

-Quisiera esperarte y que nos fuéramos juntos a casa, a tu casa- me miró.

-Claro- respondí seco.

-Debo irme, quedé de hablar con InuYasha- soltó- está tratando de conquistarme, pero le diré que ya me enteré que anda con otra.

-Haz lo que quieras, Kagome, tu lo amas después de todo... lo nuestro es solo...es solo sexo- le dije serio.

-Sí, solo sexo, lo tengo claro, tal parece que hasta nuestra amistad se perdió- me miró seria que sentí un poco de rabia de su parte.

-Exacto- me limité a decir y la vi irse.

Me paré de forma inmediata y la seguí desde atrás, pasó al baño, comprobé que no andaba nadie cerca y me metí, estaba lavándose la cara.

-Parece que tienes calor- ella se asustó al oírme.

-¿Qué rayos haces aquí, Koga?

-No lo sé, solo quise venir y hacer esto.

Me acerqué lentamente y la tomé de su fina cintura, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

-Te deseo aquí y ahora, Kagome- sorprendiéndome sobremanera, ella se abalanzó a mis labios.

Me besó diferente, sus manos tocaban las mías, como si fuera un beso de amor, aunque era totalmente imposible.

-Koga, solo hazlo- me pidió en mis labios.

-Lamento que sea aquí, pero podríamos ir...

-Solo Hazlo...solo hazlo por favor...

Como si esas palabras tuvieran control de todo mi cuerpo, la tomé de la cintura y ella enredó sus piernas en la mia, y nos dirijimos a un cubículo del baño, jamás me imaginé tomarla en un lugar así, pero no paré de besarla, bajé a su cuello, estaba ansioso por poseerla una vez más, aunque habíamos estado juntos solo la noche anterior, esa vez tenía un miedo extraño en mi pecho, por eso necesitaba tenerla, no pensaba hacerlo cuando comenzó el día, solo quería provocarla, pero como siempre, mis sentimientos controlaron la situación.

Por lo que le hice el amor en el cubículo del baño sin importar qué alguien nos viera, fue algo fenomenal, todavía lo recuerdo, todavía conservo las sensaciones, todo lo que me entregó aquella vez, aquella última vez...

Regresando a esa ocasión, estoy algo confundido, después de terminar, sentí a Kagome más cercana a mi, pero a la vez muy fría, aunque no se si esa frialdad fue antes o después de ese día.

En fin, Kagome se fue para hablar con InuYasha y me dijo que me esperaría después de mi entrenamiento.

Las últimas clases fueron extremadamente aburridas, el examen de historia fue muy difícil por lo que mi mente estaba agotada, y mucho más, después de lo que ocurrió en el almuerzo, porque caí en mi propio juego.

En el entrenamiento estuve desconcentrado y el entrenador me reprendió muchas veces, estaba torpe y tenía una sensación muy rara en mi pecho, tuve miedo de tener alguna de mis crisis, afortunadamente nada pasó.

Las chicas también estaban entrenando, pero dentro del gimnasio, pude ver a Ayame sentada, al parecer no se encontraba bien, se le veía fuera de sí.

Terminado el entrenamiento, fui el último en poder ir a bañarme, porque como consecuencia de mi falta de concentración, el entrenador me mandó a ordenar y guardar el equipo.

Cuando al fin pude ir, todo el mundo se había ido, comprobé mi celular y tenía una llamada perdida de Kagome, no tenía saldo para devolverla.

Estaba a punto de meterme a bañar, alguien entró ella al camerino.

-Ayame- dije confundido.

-Hola, Koga- Saludó- perdón, necesitaba hablar contigo- se acercó más.

-¿Tiene que ser aquí? ¿Te encuentras bien, Ayame? Luces...extraña- me preocupé al verla tan distinta.

-Tiene que ser ahora- ella se acercó a mi, yo estaba desnudo solo con la toalla envuelta en mi cintura- haz llegado muy lejos, Koga, yo he visto...

-Ayame- ella se estaba acercando a mi, más de la cuenta- ¿Qué haces?

-Koga, yo sé que tan lejos haz llegado con Kagome, los he visto, hoy mismo por ejemplo, ella está jugando contido de una manera cruel, nos ha separado y odio que la ames porque ella es una mosca muerta que no merece nada de ti...

-No creo que debas hablar así de ella...

-Estaba bien, sabes, acepté que no era amada y me retiré con la frente en alto, pero estoy dispuesta a ayudarte, ya lo decidí hoy, quiero que la enloquezcas de celos.

-Creo que debemos hablar después, no aquí, podría venir algún profesor y malinterpretar algo.

-No me importa nada, Kagome es una maldita jugadora- siguió acercándose a mi y no entendía sus palabras tan respectivas por Kagome, pensé que eran celos.

-Ayame- ella puso una de sus manos en mis mejillas y me besó, desesperada.

-Solo...solo dejame sacarle celos- dijo sobré mis labios, y pensando en todo lo ocurrido en estos meses, todo lo que he sufrido y pensando en aquella actitud que tuve al comienzo del día, solo correspondí su beso y la tomé fuerte de sus brazos y la pegué a mi, Ayame gimió sobre mi, no se cuánto rato duró aquel beso, pero el sonido que se escapaba de sus labios, despertó algo, pero no fue deseo ni pasión, sino culpa, por lo que me separé de ella.

-Lo siento, Ayame...no creo que pueda usarte así...usarnos así- no entendía que me pasaba.

-Estas equivocándote con ella- soltó y su mirada era de rabia- yo sabía que sufrirías más de lo que lo hacías antes, pero ahora sé que quedaras hecho pedazos- hizo ademán de irse pero de detuvo- mi propuesta sigue en pie...quiero acabar con ella- dijo y se fue corriendo.

Me quedé confundido, no entendía sus palabras, desde cuándo Ayame odiaba tanto así a Kagome. Por ningún motivo aceptaría esa propuesta de Ayame, más aun cuando sentí esa culpa, una culpa que no era por Ayame, sino porque sentía que le debía fidelidad a Kagome, porque la amaba.

Me sacudí todos esos pensamientos y me bañé rápidamente, claro que esas elucubraciones no me dejaron tranquilo, de partida recordé aquella entrega en el baño por parte de Kagome, aquella desesperación por estar conmigo el fin de semana, ella me necesitaba con ella, cuando dijo que era solo sexo, pude notar la decepción en su voz, porque la conocía, tal vez y solo tal vez, pensé, tal vez ella se estaba enamorando de mi y no quería reconocerlo, quizás necesitaba un empujón y tenía que declararme.

Salí corriendo al estacionamiento, con una emoción indescriptible, le diría toda la maldita verdad, se lo diría todo, en mi cabeza apostaba que ella sentía por mi mucho más que deseo y cariño de amigos, busqué dónde debería estar Kagome esperándome, no la vi en ningún lado, no tenía saldo para llamar, pero si tenía para enviar mensajes, así que le mandé uno.

Su respuesta no tardó en llegar, y al leerla, mi celular cayó de mis manos.

 _No debes molestarnos ahora, con Kagome estamos en una reconciliación, si hubieses respondido el celular lo sabrías, ella agradece el "entrenamiento" pero ahora, hemos vuelto y ya no te necesita, tu tiempo ya pasó, porque su amor siempre ha sido mio._

Hola, perdón la laaaaaarga espera, pero muchas cosas me han pasado, primero, estoy trabajando y tengo 40 horas, y sufrí la perdida de mis tres perritos, los cuales amaba con la vida y me hacen mucha falta, los mataron cruelmente con veneno, no ha sido fácil para nada, de a poco lo trato de superar, pero es malditamente difícil, en fin, espero les guste a las que siguen ahí.


	16. Capítulo 15: Comfesiones

Capítulo 15: Confesiones

-Koga, hermano, por favor- escuché la voz de Ginta, pero decidí ignorarla- Koga...- no hay caso, Hakaku.

-Mejor demosle más tiempo- oí- hermano, estaremos aquí para lo que necesites, lo que sea, aunque sea solo hablar...estamos preocupados.

Ya nada me importaba, no sentía deseos de nada, Kagome se había ido con InuYasha, al final de todo decidió irse con él, ella solo me usó, aunque ya lo sabía, pero por un momento tuve la esperanza que se hubiera enamorado de mi.

¡Qué idiota fui!

Habían pasado varios días desde que todo pasó, al recibir ese mensaje, sentí que mi cuerpo se movió de forma mecánica, sólo me fui de ahí y me encerré en mi casa. Claro que primero lo destruí todo, rompí todo lo que estaba en mi camino, los muebles de mi habitación, todo...me volví loco y lloré como un niño pequeño, luego llegaron mis hermanos y me encontraron en ese estado, me avergoncé de mi mismo en esa oportunidad.

No podía creer que ella, a pesar de haberse entregado a mi, de buscarme tan desesperadamente, haya decidido irse con él, con ese maldito idiota, estaba seguro que él estaba al tanto de la situación, aunque no sabía hasta qué punto, pero sí que él sospechaba de mis sentimientos.

¡Maldita sea!

Ya era tiempo de regresar a la escuela, era mi último año y no pretendía volverlo a cursar, saqué fuerzas de no sé dónde y me levanté de la cama, tomé una toalla y me fui a bañar.

Mis hermanos me vieron salir, pero se mantuvieron en silencio, observándome, no me atreví a verlos porque no quería ver la lástima que estaban sintiendo por mi, mis ojos, mi cara, reflejaban el dolor, no se podía disimular.

Fue una ducha larga, dejé que el agua se llevara todo, en vano, claramente, porque estaba tan jodido, que ya sentía que tocaba fondo.

Al salir de la ducha ya vestido, decidí cargar mi celular, de seguro los demás estarían preocupados por mi ausencia y ya me imaginaba que mis hermanos exagerarían todo, por algo había recibido la visita de Bankotsu, claro que me había negado.

Como lo pensé, tenía mensajes en el buzón, y varios textos, de todos los números que me llamaron, estaba el de ella, no una ni dos, sino que veinte veces, y había dejado un mensaje, se me apretó el pecho en angustia, pero decidí oírlo.

- _Koga, yo...yo quisiera hablar...Koga, yo lo siento mucho, no sé qué te pasa, esto fue demasiado lejos, Koga... la jodimos, todo se fue al diablo...todo, solo quiero que estés bien, yo...estoy siendo cínica en este momento..._

Y se acabó el maldito mensaje, unas lágrimas rodaron por mi rostro, no sabía cómo reaccionar ante todo lo que estaba pasando, pero debía ser valiente y regresar a clase, me encontraría con lo que sea que estuviera pasando, amaba a Kagome, pero ya era suficiente. Ya me había cansado, sus jugarretas y enredos nos llevaron a esto, ella es tan responsable como yo.

¡Joder!

-¿Hermano?

-Ginta, ¿Qué ocurre?

-Tienes visita- dijo mirando hacia abajo- no sé si te será de ayuda...

-¿Quién es?

-Kagome...

-Ya veo, dile que se valla, que estoy durmiendo, o...no sé, mejor dile que no puedo atenderla...

-Así que ahora le mientes a tu mejor amiga- dijo ella, detrás de mi hermano, él hizo una mueca de desagrado que me descolocó, sería posible que él supiera lo que ocurría en ese momento, una duda que hasta ahora no me respondo.

-Kagome- bufé, sentí rabia al verla en mi casa y diciendo esa frasesita tan descarada.

Ginta salió de mi habitación, cerrando la puerta, Kagome comenzó a observar el lugar, estaba todo destrozado.

-¿Q-Qué ocurrió aquí?- preguntó sin apartar la vista de las paredes.

-Eso no es tu asunto, "amiga"- dije remarcando la palabra- eres una descarada de venir hasta aquí.

-Estoy preocupada, no haz ido a la escuela...

-Y eso qué más te da- la corté, no podía creer su desfachatez- estamos jodidos, según tus propias palabras.

-Koga...

-No me interesa saber de ti- dije y sentí mi corazón dar un vuelco, no uno de los agradables- esto ya se terminó.

-Nunca ha habido nada que tenga que ser terminado- respondió con su mirada llena de rabia, su voz tembló un poco.

-Hablo de nuestra amistad- me acerqué a ella, pude notar como el brillo de sus ojos se llenaba de lágrimas, me sentí mal por unos segundos, quedé frente a ella, sosteniéndole la mirada- ya no somos amigos, ya no me importas más- dije, recordando las palabras del maldito mensaje que recibí y que me llevó a esto.

Pude notar como ligeras lágrimas caían por su rostro, por su hermoso rostro, quise abrazarla, pero me controlé.

-No es necesario que seas así de cruel- me miró después de un rato.

-No hables de crueldad, Kagome, no te hagas la víctima en esto...fuiste tú la que me buscó, la que nos llevó a donde estamos...

-Lo sé, pero tu pudiste negarte, Koga...

-Quiero que te vallas, Kagome- me di media vuelta y me dirigí a la ventana, no quería que viera mis lágrimas- Andate de mi casa, y...y de mi vida...- paré porque mi voz estaba a punto de quebrarse.

-Entiendo- dijo- solo quería ver que estuvieras bien.

-Estoy bien- respondí con los puños apretados, Kagome actuaba como si nada, ella regresó con él y ese idiota me había mandado ese mensaje, dejándome claro que estaba al tanto de todo.

-Claro, Adiós- sentí sus pasos acercarce hasta mi, la sentí justo detrás- te quiero, Koga, siempre te he querido...eres- paró- eras- remarcó y me dolió porque sabía lo que venía a continuación- eras mi mejor amigo, quedas libre ahora para volver con la mujer que amas- soltó.

La mujer que amo, pensé, esa mujer eres tu, maldita sea, sigues siendo tu, aún en este preciso momento.

-Como tú lo hiciste- reproché.

-Koga...- sentí como me rodeaba en un abrazo, tan cálido, tan dulce, tuve que hacer todo de mi para no darme vuelta y besarla y confesarle todo, pero solo sería humillarme a mí mismo.

-Sueltame, y...y ...

Lentamente se alejó, y cerró la puerta, esperé unos minutos que se me hicieron eternos y caí al suelo, y sí, lloré, lloré a mares, ya se había acabado todo, Ayame tenía razón, fui yo él que salió lastimado, nadie más, tal vez ella, pero no más que yo, seguí llorando por no sé cuánto tiempo, mis hermanos entraron, pero los eché, con rabia, quería estar solo, quería seguir llorando, gritando.

¡Maldita mierda en la que me transformé!

(...)

-Sólo tómatelo con calma- me decía Hakaku al despedirnos en el estacionamiento.

Había decidido volver a la escuela un día jueves, habían pasado unos tres días desde que pasó aquello con Kagome, mis hermanos estaban preocupados y decidieron irse conmigo por las mañanas.

Caminé de forma despreocupada por los pasillos, y entonces la vi, a ella, Ayame, dudé pero al final fui a saludarla.

-Hey- dije.

-¡Koga!- me respondió con el ceño fruncido- mírate como estas ¡Dios! ¿Qué rayos te pasó?

-Tan mal me veo- reí- creo que lo evidente- suspiré.

-Los he visto juntos, y me suponía que estabas mal, pero al ver tu cara, me doy cuenta que...

-Sí, tenías razón- comenté, interrumpiendo lo que sea que iba a decir.

-Ojala no la hubiese tenido- suspiró- me duele verte así, aunque no tengo idea qué fue lo qué paso exactamente.

-Tampoco te lo diré...no creo que sea correcto, Ayame.

-¿Lo dices porque sigo enamorada de ti?- asentí ligeramente- aún sigue en pie lo que te dije tiempo atrás.

-Y aún sigo diciendo que no- respondí, sabiendo a lo que se refería- Ayame, yo he sido un idiota contigo...

-Fui yo la que se alejó, pero sabes, maduré en algunos aspectos al ver lo hipócrita que es tu amiguita- arrastró esa palabra, pero me desconcertó aquel adjetivo.

-¿Hipócrita?- pregunté alzando las cejas.

-Sí, ella...

-¡Koga! Regrestaste bastardo, me preocupe como la mierda por ti, idiota- Bankotsu nos interrumpió.

-Nos vemos al rato, Koga- se despidió Ayame y entró al salón.

-Seras idiota- le dije entre dientes a mi amigo.

-Hey, no es mi culpa, te fui a ver y te negaste- soltó- mira, hay cosas que yo veo, y me doy cuenta- dijo de repente- sumale a eso la bocota de Yakotsu- lo miré incrédulo y con un miedo- ya me había dado cuenta, imbécil, pero él me lo confirmó, por eso quería hablarte.

-Bankotsu, yo...no quiero hablar de nada- decidí ser sincero- nada ha pasado.

-Los vi- ahora él me veía a mi- los vi un día, besándose y bueno, solo até cabos.

-Mierda- susurré.

-No te preocupes, idiota, era algo obvio para quién quisiera darse cuenta, al parecer, Kagome es la única que no se da cuenta.

-Estoy enamorado- solté.

-Ella también lo esta- volvió a soltar, yo lo miré como si tuviera otra cabeza.

-No me veas así, ella es tan tonta para no darse cuenta, pero yo que estuve con ella, te lo aseguró...en fin, deberías hacer algo para que deje a ese imbécil.

-Ella no me ama, Bankotsu, no haré nada, tal vez creas eso por lo celosa que fue mientras estaba con Ayame, pero eso es parte de su personalidad caprichosa y posesiva, se acabó todo, amistad incluida.

-Tu sabrás lo que haces, yo te digo lo que veo, puedo o no estar equivocado, sólo te digo, que yo he sabido desde siempre que la amas, desde siempre...

-¿Qué quieres decir?- su afirmación me dejo incrédulo.

-Creí que podría darte un empujón al salir con ella y te pudieras confesar, pero al ver que no reaccionaste y sentir tu pequeño odio, la dejé.

-¿Por qué demonios no me lo dijiste antes?- pregunté pensando en lo mal que lo pasé en ese tiempo.

-Creí que me había equivocado- se encogió de hombros- pero veo que nunca ha sido así, no seas idiota y esta vez lucha, haz algo.

-No- contesté después de un rato, procesando todo lo que me acababa de decir, me sentí un poco mareado.

-Eso es cosa tuya, me voy, faltan dos minutos para entrar, y...ahí viene la parejita.

Bankotsu entró rápidamente a su salón, golpeándome el hombro, sus palabras me dejaron helado y no sabía cómo sentirme exactamente.

Entré a mi salón, mirando por el rabillo del ojo a Kagome, se veía tan hermosa, tan...triste, fruncí el ceño al ver aquella expresión en su rostro, tuve que voltear violentamente al ver que él imbécil la besaba poniendo su asquerosa mano más abajo de la cintura, tuve que respirar profundamente para no salir y matarlo.

Maldita Kagome, pensé.

Cómo podía echar al olvido todo lo que había pasado entre nosotros, o era muy descarada o de verdad lo nuestro le importó una mierda.

Agarré mis cosas y me senté al final del salón, puse mi mochila para asegurarme que nadie se pusiera a mi lado, vi como entró Kagome como si nada, cruzamos miradas por un segundo y casi me desarma.

La clase transcurrió tortuosamente lenta, me había atrasado un poco en copiar la materia, por lo que me quedé un poco más, y claro, ella también lo hizo, recuerdo que me sentí tan nervioso, pero intrigado, era lógico que se había quedado por mi, hice como si no la hubiese notado.

-Koga- oí como se ponía en frente- Koga, me alegro que hayas regresado.

-Gracias- me limité a responder- necesito ver la pizarra- pedí algo violento.

-Claro...yo, solo quería decirte q-

-No me interesa- corté, mi corazón latía tan fuerte.

-Koga...mirame- pidió, la ignoré, no quería pasar de nuevo por lo mismo- ¡Koga!

-¿Qué demonios quieres, Kagome? Vete con tu novio, te espera.

-No seas cruel- escuché un ligero sollozo, giré mis ojos.

-No te hagas la víctima ¡Maldita sea!- me alteré, no me gustaba en nada lo que eramos en ese momento- no me vengas con tus estúpidos reproches, fuiste tu la que no se atrevió...- me Callé.

-¿Atrever?- preguntó descolocada.

-Olvidalo todo ¿entiendes? Todo, así como yo, después de todo fue solo sexo, así como me lo dijiste.

-Que fácil decirlo así como así, si tan enamorado estabas de Ayame, jamás debiste aceptar hacer el amor conmigo- soltó con rabia, fruncí el ceño en confusión.

-Tu estas con ese idiota, volviste con el sin siquiera decírmelo, y dejaste que me mandará ese mensaje- le recriminé y me paré de mi lugar.

-N-No entiendes...Koga, tu no lo entiendes...

-¿Entender qué? Maldita sea ¿Qué? La única que no entiende eres tú.

-Tu y Ayame estaban en las duchas hace días, mientras yo te estaba esperando, yo los vi- soltó con furia en sus ojos, yo quedé sin palabras- y tienes razón sabes, solo fue sexo, tu te acostabas con ella mientras lo hacías conmigo...

-No- negué- eso jamás sucedió, no te imagines nada...Yo, Kagome yo...

-No me interesa ya nada, adiós Koga, InuYasha es a quién amo, de quién estoy enamorada, tu...tu solo fuiste un pasatiempo.

Y se fue, diciéndome eso, me dejó peor que nunca, destrozado era quedarse corto, muy corto, sentí una furia en mi, ganas de desquitarme, de desahogar de alguna manera todo, si Kagome pensaba que yo me acostaba con Ayame y si por esa ilógica razón había decido que amaba a ese imbécil, lo haría, después de todo ya no podía hacerla entrar en razón ni pedir que estuviéramos juntos.

Por lo que salí rápidamente del salón, eché un vistazo y la vi a ella a los besos con su noviecito, me decidí todavía más a lo que haría.

Tras ellos venía Ayame, me sentí sumanente afortunado, corrí hasta ella, pasé a la maldita parejita, pero quedé a una distancia más o menos cercana.

-Ayame- le dije, sorprendiondola, y la besé, y sentí la mirada de Kagome en nosotros, me separé lentamente y miré a Ayame a los ojos, ella pareció entenderlo todo, y me tomó de la mano.

-Koga, vamos- me dijo y me sacó de ese lugar.

-Lo siento- susurré, ella solo me miró.

-No, ven- me llevó a los vestidores, a esa hora no había nadie.

-Ayame- suspiré- y la besé de nuevo, pero más hambriento, mucho más.

Ella correspondió perfectamente, pronto comencé a recorrerla con mis manos, era exquisita, su cuerpo era muy agradable al tacto.

-Koga- gimió en mi oreja, aquello me estremeció.

La desnudé lentamente, observé por un momento su blanca piel, sus redondos pechos, comí de ellos, Ayame me tocaba y se deshacía de mi camiseta, y buscaba el cierre de mi pantalón.

-¿Estas segura?- le pregunté viéndola a los ojos, sus hermosos ojos verdes.

-Sí- jadeó- Koga...

Me detuve a mirarla, y ver como yo la tocaba, mis manos en sus caderas, en sus pechos y me detuve.

Detuve lo que estaba haciendo, no era como tocar a Kagome, no era como su piel, no era su respiración, no era ella.

-¡Maldición!- dije aprentando los dientes, Ayame me veía detenidamente y lo entendió.

-La amas demasiado, Koga- susurró, comenzó a vestirse- en el fondo lo sabía.

-Perdoname por llevarte a esto- dije escondiendo mi mirada de la de ella.

-Yo...yo quería lastimarla a ella...Koga ella me dijo que tu eras suyo, que se había ganado tu cuerpo y que la habías preferido a ella antes que a mi, que yo era poca cosa y que ya se habían besado y acostado, incluso cuando eras mi novio- soltó, la miré incrédulo.

-¿Qué?

-Eso, me lo dijo el día en que vine a este mismo lugar, con la intención de que...de que me tomaras, ya entiendes.

El peso del mundo entero cayó sobre mis hombros, entendía algo de lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Koga, yo...

-No, tu no tienes culpa de nada, gracias Ayame y perdoname por no haberte amado, te mereces a alguien de verdad, no a un idiota como yo...

-No digas eso, yo sabía lo que hacía y no estoy lastimada, al menos no como tú.

Sonreí con ironía- claro, vámonos de aquí.

Tomé de su mano y salimos, pero yo estaba decidido a hablar con Kagome, la llevaría a la aulas viejas en donde solo guardaban escombros y material sobrante.

Nos tocaba química por lo que trabajaríamos en el laboratorio, era mi oportunidad perfecta porque la profesora no se daba cuenta de nada.

Entré y nadie se inmutó por mi atraso, me dirigí en donde estaban trabajando Kagome y Yakotsu, ese día Sango había faltado.

-Koga, hasta que al fin llegas- dijo Yakotsu.

-Estaba muy ocupado- reprochó ella, solo sonrei con ironía.

-Vamos- le Dije, ambos me vieron extrañados- que vengas conmigo, Kagome.

-¿Te volviste loco? Claro que no.

-Vamos ahora- y la tomé de un brazo- vamos a hablar- le dije al oído, noté como se estremeció, Yakotsu solo asintió, entendiendo lo que mis ojos decían.

La llevé del brazo hasta las aulas viejas, ella me veía con furia.

-¿Qué rayos qui-

No la dejé terminar porque la besé, profundamente, al principio se rehusó, pero después cedió.

-Kagome- susurré entre el Beso y me separé.

-No te entiendo, besaste a Ayame hace nada- dijo y se limpió la boca.

-Lo sé- respondí.

-Eres un descarado, esto ya se acabó, Koga, ya lo entendí, es a ella a quien amas y yo no debo de ser egoi-

-No sigas, Kagome- la interrumpí- ¿Es que no te das cuenta?- casi supliqué.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Nunca he sentido nada por Ayame, nunca, por más que traté...

-No es necesario que mientas, ya te dije lo que yo sentía, tu la amas a ella, estas enamorado de ella, por eso la escogiste, lo nuestro fue solo sexo, fue deseo, no pudimos continuar porque no estas enamorado de mi...

-¿Es qué no lo ves? Kagome yo te amo a ti desde siempre, yo estoy jodidamente enamorado de ti...

¡Cómo me arrepiento ahora de haberlo dicho, maldita sea!

¡Maldita mierda que estoy viviendo ahora! 

Hola!

Ha pasado un montón se tiempo, pero fue porque estaba de duelo, aun lo estoy, pero necesito desahogarme haciendo lo que más me gusta.

Estamos a pocos capítulos del final y las cosas se van aclarando un poco, en este cap, vimos varias confesiones, de distintos personajes, el próximo capítulo será algo triste, se llama "La verdad" y se verá los motivos de Kagome.

Espero sigan ahí y espero me dejen sus comentario.

Adiós.


	17. Capítulo 16: La verdad

Capítulo 16: La verdad

-¡Callate! No te atrevas a decir algo como eso, no lo digas.

-Kag-

-¡No! ¡Cállate!- alzó la voz, no entendía por qué ella me miraba con fiereza, jamás la había visto así.

-No te entiendo, te estoy diciendo lo que llevo guardado desde siempre...

-¡No quiero saberlo! ¡Cállate!- corrió hacia mí y me dio un puñetazo en el pecho, pude ver su rostro empapado en Lágrimas, siguió golpeándome- no te atrevas, Koga, no tienes derecho...

-Kagome- le tomé sus muñecas, estaba temblando.

-¡Sueltame! ¡Sueltame! Eres un maldito, Koga.

-Lo siento tanto...yo-

-¡No! ¡Es una puta mentira!- ella lloraba, yo no entendía su reacción.

-No es mentira, mírame, Kagome, mírame una vez, déjame decirte lo que he ocultado por tantos años- dije en un tono suave, quería cambiar esa expresión de rabia de su rostro.

-No quiero, es tarde, Koga...

-Kagome, te he amado desde siempre, en silencio, a escondidas- continué sin hacer caso a sus palabras- tuve que aguantar los celos cuando te gustaba alguien o cuando estabas de novia...- suspiré- ¡Dios, Kagome! No tienes idea cómo he sufrido estos años, teniendo que callarme y disimular, pero ya no aguanto un puto día, no puedo más ¡Joder!- dije lleno de frustración.

-No me interesa nada de lo que tengas que decir, Koga, ya es tarde, ya pasó, ya no...Ya no...

-No te entiendo, hemos estado juntos, te entregaste a mi...- dije en casi una súplica.

-Da igual- me miró con ira- me voy.

Y se fue corriendo antes de que pudiera detenerla, caí de rodillas, no entendía qué rayos estaba pasando, por qué reaccionó de esa jodida manera, le estaba diciendo toda la verdad, me confesé, sin embargo ella me odió, y se fue, tal parecía que ya todo estaba perdido, todo, no había nada más que hacer.

 _¡Lucha por ella!_ Me gritaba mi interior, pero ella había rechazado mis sentimientos, qué se suponía que debía hacer.

Pasaron algunos minutos y me levanté, fui por mis cosas y me disponía a irme, cuando alguien jaló de mi brazo.

-¿Qué demon-

-Tenemos que hablar.

-No tengo una jodida cosa que hablar contigo- dije mostrando toda la hostilidad posible, zafándome de su agarre.

-Claro que la hay, hablaremos de Kagome- reí irónicamente.

-Creo que no querrás hablar de ella conmigo- le respondí con autosuficiencia.

-No soy idiota, sabes, yo sé lo que pasa entre ustedes, más bien, lo que pasó- de pronto mi sonrisa de ganador desapareció y me puse serio, no por mí, más bien por ella. - ves que sí tenemos que hablar.

-Aquí no- contesté mordaz.

-Bien, vamos al café o algo...

-No tendremos una jodida cita, vamos al gimnasio.

-Como gustes, en media hora, tengo que hacer algunas cosas primero- dijo y yo solo asentí.

-InuYasha- lo llamé, su nombre hacía que quisiera vomitar- espero esto no lo sepa-

-No soy idiota, nos vemos.

Y se largó, me quedé pensando si había tomado la decisión correcta al aceptar aquella charla, pero ya estaba muy jodido como para retractarme, estaba confundido por todo, no podía creer todo lo que había pasado, que me había confesado, después de tantos años.

(...)

Estaba realmente ansioso por hablar con ese idiota, había pasado más de media hora y no veía ni rastros, pensé que se había arrepentido hasta que lo vi venir caminando, se le veía tranquilo al muy hijo de puta, tal vez Kagome le había contado la verdad.

-Creo que no hay que irnos por las ramas- dijo apenas llegó, me hizo señal de sentarnos en las bancas.

-Me parece perfecto- contesté sin apartar la mirada.

-Ella me ama- soltó- es a mí a quien escogió desde el día en que nos conocimos- reí con ironía, pero sabía que tenía razón- tú no eres nada.

-Soy su mejor amigo- dije en un tono casi lastimero.

-Ambos sabemos que ya no lo eres.

-No fue mi culpa.

-A pesar de todo, ella me sigue amando, a ti nunca lo ha hecho- dijo seco, con rabia, yo formé un puño con mi mano, porque tenía razón, y me odiaba por haber caído así.

-Pero fue mía también, fuera por las circunstancias que fueran- solté con rabia, el hizo un mohín- fui el primero y eso no cambiará- sabía que estaba hablando más de la cuenta, pero ya nada importaba.

-No eres nadie para alardear de eso, soy yo el hombre que ella quiere, él que la eleva a las estrellas, de los dos soy yo él que la hace sentir más mujer- me respondió mordaz, y sentí una profunda herida en mi pecho, Sabía que se refería a que ya estuvo con ella, pero no podía creerlo, eso era imposible, estaba seguro- gané- agregó, haciéndome sentir aún más furioso.

-¿Quién demonios te crees que eres, para hacer de ella una puta competencia?

-No es necesario eso, porque yo siempre he ganado, le he entregado todo y ella a mí, soy yo el que le ofrece este amor, el único que la ama así, con esta intensidad, desde el primer segundo- respondió con voz profunda, seguro de sí mismo.

-Estas equivocado, porque yo también la amo, desde siempre...siempre alegrándome mis días con esa sonrisa...cada día.

-Pero no eres nadie para ella, ya no, ni amigo ni nada.

-Fui su amigo y su amante, solo para ella, eso debes saber.

-No me importa, porque Kagome me ama a mí... A mí- dirigió su mirada hacia la salida.

-Si ella no me quiere, me alejaré, pero hay bastante que aclarar entre nosotros, y eso no puedes evitarlo.

Pasaron algunos minutos en que estuvimos en silencio, él todo el tiempo me insinuó que ya había estado íntimamente con Kagome, y solo pensar en eso, me mataba, me volvía loco, porque ella se entregó a mí, me buscó insistentemente, hizo que rompiera con Ayame, le dijo cosas horribles a ella, eso debía significar algo, yo no entendía y estaba frustrado, no quería perderla, no sabiendo que sí se sentía celosa, que no le era indiferente, debía luchar por ella a como diera lugar, seguramente Kagome le contó todo a InuYasha y por eso él estaba actuando así.

-Debo irme- dijo, sacándome de mis elucubraciones- ya te lo dije todo, habla con ella para que confirmes que no te eres ya nada, ella es mi novia y ya hemos avanzado bastante.

Se paró y se fue, antes me dio una mirada llena de frialdad, estaba seguro que mentía, Kagome no podía regalarle a él aquellos gemidos, aquel placer que yo le arrancaba, no podía, no sería capaz.

Sin darme cuenta cuando comenzaron, un montón de lágrimas caían por mi rostro, estaba angustiado, sentía que estaba viviendo una pesadilla ¿Cómo fue posible que cayera en esto? ¿Por qué Kagome me hacía este daño? Jamás jugué con ella, tal vez no tuve el valor de confesarle mis sentimientos, pero eso no le daba derecho de haber jugado así conmigo, y lo peor de todo era que me dejé, caí en toda esa jodida telaraña y sentía que tocaba fondo, que me había enterrado yo solo en un profundo agujero, ya no sabía cómo salir, de pronto el aire comenzó a faltarme, venía una maldita crisis, traté de calmarme, de respirar lentamente, una y otra vez.

-Inhala, exhala- me repetía en voz baja, me recosté en la banca hasta que ese mareo horrible pasara.

Debía arreglar todo ese maldito día, necesitaba la verdad de todo, conocer las motivaciones, saber que yo no estaba equivocado, que las cosas que me dijo Ayame, eran solo los celos, y la reacción de Kagome al saber mis sentimientos, eran solo miedo, y no otra cosa.

Pero muy en el fondo presentía que había algo más, algo peor, no quería verlo ni decirlo en voz alta, pero mi corazón me lo gritaba.

Cuando ya estuve calmado, le marqué, no una, sino veinte veces hasta que contestó.

-¿Qué ray-

-Te veo en mi casa en quince minutos, no acepto un no, porque te iré a buscar donde sea que putas estés- corté, fui brusco, pero ya estaba harto de todo.

No supe como manejé en mi estado, sentía la adrenalina correr por todo mi cuerpo, mi intuición me estaba alertando lo que iba a pasar

¡Joder! Recordar esto me hace querer vomitar, llorar y arrancar estas hojas para quemarlas, recuerdo exactamente cada sensación de ese maldito momento, todo, todo lo que sentí, el dolor, la ira, lo estúpido que fui, todo.

En fin, debo continuar, esto es por mi bien, según lo que ellos dicen, con esto me podré curar, es una introspectiva, necesito hacerlo, continuaré.

Kagome llegó exactamente en los quince minutos la estaba esperando apoyado en la puerta y le hice la señal para entrar, nos sentamos en los sillones, su rostro me decía que no estaba en mejores condiciones que yo, sus ojos y nariz hinchados, y su rostro llenó de tristeza, verla así me despertó una esperanza.

-Ya estoy aquí, ahora suéltalo rápido- dijo, apartando la mirada.

-Mírame- ordené- que me mires ¡Maldita sea!

-¡¿Qué quieres, Koga?!- respondió alterada, pero obedeciendo.

-La verdad- se sorprendió- ¿Por qué reaccionaste así cuando te dije que te amo?

-Cállate, no vuelvas a repetir eso- respondió llena de la misma furia.

-Esa es mi verdad, Kagome, te amo, te he amado desde hace años, amo todo de ti- dije y vi sus hombros relajarse un poco.

En mi casa no había nadie afortunadamente, de pronto por su rostro caían algunas lágrimas, me sentí confundido y asustado.

-Respóndeme, Kagome ¿cuál es tu Verdad, por qué reaccionas así? Te amo, tardé tanto en atreverme, es porque estaba asustado, nunca demostraste ningún tipo de interés en mí, solo hasta cuando me puse de novio con Ayame, en ese momento me buscaste, tampoco quise decírtelo cuando hicimos el amor porque me dejaste claro que solo fue eso, y no habían sentimientos, siempre me repetiste que lo amabas a él, pero no te entiendo, debí decirte antes que te amo, pero fui cobarde porque sabía que jamás me corresponderías, Kag-

-Estas equivocado- me interrumpió y la miré, ella escindía sus ojos en su flequillo y tenía la vista clavada en el suelo- no tienes derecho ahora, no lo tienes- las lágrimas caían y caían y las mías también.

-Kagome, dime la verdad, soy tu mejor amigo- dije con voz suave, ella levantó su mirada para enfrentarme.

-No, no eres eso, él que jugó fuiste tú.

-Nunca- dije- te amo, Kagome...

-¡Deja de decirme eso! ¡Basta! Tú no tienes una jodida idea de lo que es amar en silencio, de lo que es sufrir y tener que andar fingiendo que no pasa nada, sonreír y buscar en otros para olvidarte, tú no sabes lo que es amar a alguien, no lo sabes- dijo, no entendía nada, nada de lo que decía, solo veía su rostro contraerse en llanto- yo...yo también...yo también te amé, Koga...lo hice...

Sus palabras fueron como un disparo en el corazón ¿Acaso había escuchado bien?

-¿Q-qué?

-Lo que escuchas, sufrí cada vez que te ibas con alguna zorra, sufrí horrores y hasta me enfermé cuando me contaste que lo habías hecho con la tipeja esa en el club, cuando teníamos quince, fue por eso que insistí en que no llevaran parejitas a nuestra karaoke- Kagome me hablaba con rabia, y yo no podía creer lo que me estaba diciendo y como el dolor ya era insoportable- No tienes idea de lo que sufrí, la vez que me quise confesar en mi cumpleaños número catorce, te liaste con Yura, fue horrible ver como la manoseabas y besabas, todo eso me lo tragué y juré nunca decirte lo que sentía y conformarme con ser tu mejor amiga, tratando de llamar tu atención de cualquier manera, de la que fuera- susurró lo último, yo ya me sentía débil, no podía creer que ella sintió lo mismo que yo ¿Cómo no me di cuenta?

-Kagome, yo...

-Déjame seguir ¿querías la verdad? Pues aquí la tienes, te amé, Koga, tanto que me dolía, lo único que me mantenía cerca tuyo, era que no tenías novia, nunca tuviste uno y eso me encantaba, me hacía sentir esperanzada de que tal vez, cuando nos hiciéramos más adultos, me harías caso, creía que ninguna era suficiente para ti, que por eso no estabas interesado tampoco, y no me veías a mí, traté de sacarte celos con Bankotsu, pero nada, no demostraste nada ¿Y ahora me vienes con que siempre me has amado? nunca me demostraste interés, y después con esfuerzo me olvidé de ti, me costó tanto, fue en el verano que me fui lejos con mi tía, y no supe nada de nadie, ahí me olvidé por completo de ti, y me sales con esto ahora- soltó una risa, una risa llena de ironía, mis manos temblaban frente a estas revelaciones, y mis lágrimas no me daban tregua, no podía creer lo estupido que fui- tú no sabes lo que es estar enamorado así, cada fin de semana, era una tipeja nueva y yo todo lo veía, todo...

-Dios, Kagome, no sé...

-Aun no termino, cuando ya estaba bien, vienes y te pones de novio con Ayame, y la rabia me invadió, por qué ella sí, por qué a ella la escogiste por sobre mí, entonces me propuse arruinarte la relación, meterme en medio y hacer que la dejarás, me propuse conquistarte- me dijo mirándome con rabia.

-¿Por qué? - fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de mi boca, me sentía apaleado y débil.

-Venganza- dijo por toda respuesta, y comencé a sudar frío- logré separarte de ella y estuviste conmigo, sacrifiqué mi virginidad- soltó, la mire con mis ojos abiertos de par en par- sí, yo amo a InuYasha ahora, tu puedes ir y revolcarte con las zorras, lo que me hace recordar aquella vez que lo hiciste con una en mi propia casa, en la fiesta de Sango, en la que le presté el lugar porque no había nadie en mi casa, ahí te revolcaste con Amy, cuando me viste venir, dejaste que viera descaradamente como te la chupaba, fue ahí que me decidí a buscar el momento de vengarme, porque el día anterior habíamos bebido hasta emborracharnos, bebimos como condenados y estábamos en tu casa, y...nos besamos, me dijiste que te gustaba...que te encantaba y que querías que fuera tu novia, yo ya te había olvidado, pero al escucharte eso, todo renació...todo- comenzó a llorar y yo traté de recordar ese momento e imágenes vagas aparecieron.- después de eso, te revolcaste con esa.

-Kagome, te juro...

-Ya no importa, no quiero escucharte- suspiró- ese día decidí buscar la oportunidad de vengarme, y lo hice.

-Aún te amo- dije como una súplica- me equivoqué, ambos lo hicimos.

-Tal vez, pero ya está hecho todo, aquí tienes tu maldita verdad, ahora sí que todo lo nuestro está roto, ya no hay forma de recomponer nada y no quiero, esto se acaba para siempre, no me hables ni me busques, este es el fin- sentenció y me sentí mareado, escuchada mal, quería caerme al suelo y llorar sin parar, Kagome estaba siendo cruel, muy cruel- se acabó.

-Kagome, perdóname.

-Ya no hay vuelta atrás, Koga- respondió.

-Tal vez...tal vez aún me ames, de haber sabido que me amabas así como yo a ti, nunca hubiese hecho lo que hice, era mi manera de olvidarte...

-¿Y tú por qué no me dijiste?

-Por miedo, nunca percibí tu interés, nunca.

-Debes estar ciego, todo el mundo se daba cuenta- bufó- ya nada de eso importa, yo ahora estoy con InuYasha.

Sentí ganas de vomitar al recordar la conversación con él, y tenía tanto que digerir que me sentía fatal, pero necesitaba hacerle la pregunta, no sería capaz de aguantarlo, estaba seguro.

-¿Te acostaste con él?- pregunté, ella me miró desconcertada, pasaron algunos segundos en que me veía con ira, yo me sentía enfermo.

-Sí- respondió seca- aun cuando estaba contigo- terminó de decir- no eres nada para mí ahora, Koga.

Recuerdo que me miró una última vez y se fue.

Mientras que yo, caí al suelo lloré, grité y me hice daño, me levanté, tomé un cuchillo y me lo clavé sin pensarlo, necesitaba sentir otro dolor, algo diferente, Kagome me amó, y se vengó de mí, la ira se apoderó de mi mente, la ira conmigo mismo, con ella, con todo el jodido mundo, me clavé el cuchillo en las muñecas, el aire me faltaba y caí desmayado.

Desde ahí ya es otra cosa, solo falta una sola cosa.

 **Hola!**

 **Tal vez ya no quedé nadie y siento tanto haber demorado así, es que he estado ocupada y francamente escribir este cap, fue difícil, no me salía como quería, como lo imaginé y lo rehice un montón de veces, al fina este me convenció más, es triste lo que esta pasando y sentí muchas cosas al escribirlo, ojala siga alguien ahí, y ya quedan solo dos caps, más el epílogo, juro no tardar tanto porque lo que vine ya lo tengo bastante claro al igual que el final, será un final bastante diferente.**

 **Saludos.**


End file.
